Vongola Fantasies: The Wolf Princess
by MagicAssassinDogDemon
Summary: Ever wonder who holds the title of No.1 female assassin in the Vongola? She is known as Shadow Wolf, and Decimo's Family is going to meet her whether they like it or not. Also, what will happen when the fate of the rain guardian pulls them together? pairings! [80xOC] [27K] [5986] [3387] & [6996]. [Record Story] [important note bout' the story inside]
1. A Wolf's Arrival

_**Okay i finally finished editing everything. haaahhhh... okay then let me give you the low down... Character name is changing. yes it is. no, dont come hating on me. it was something i decided i had to do. okay? **_

_**ALRIGHTY THEN. TAKE NOTE OF SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END TQ.**_

_**most of the story is still the same. it is. ah just do as you will. i'll be reuploading 3 chaps today, and another 3 tmr.**_

_**WARNING! VERY SLOW UPDATES (no worries, I ain't abandoning it), CUSSING (courtesy of Gokudera and Emi alike) AND POSSIBLE SPONANEOUS SCATTERED CRAPPINESS. **_

_***genie appears* WOAH i get a wish?! okay then! i wish i owned khr. what? out of wish range? damn. (kidding i own nothing)**_

**_reuploaded 7/1/16_**

* * *

_**"The Beginning of Everything... Or so we thought"**_

Who am I?

I'm one of the most deadly assassins in the mafia.

Someone that belongs to the most influential _famiglias_ in the world.

I'm also the youngest ever to make it into the top 100 rank list of hitmen.

Let me show you…

Who I am…

And who I am not…

It was cold on the jet. Like, crazy cold. I don't do well with cold. It's a miracle how I survived 10 years of winter. I looked to the window, clouds passing by. Then I thought how I ended up in this mess.

Flashback…

"_**PAPA~~~~~ *cough* I mean, nono. You called**__?" I had been called into papa's office, a.k.a. Vongola Nono._

"_**No need to be so formal my dear daughter. Come. I have a new mission for you**__." He said, gesturing to the seat._

_I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "__**Okay… so who is it this time? You know the flow. My requests must be a week in advance so I can send my team out to investigate beforehand.**__" I cleared up as a routine._

"_**No no… it's not that kind of mission**__." Papa chuckled. "__**I know how you go about these things… it's a special mission."**_

"_**Special…?"**__ I blinked. _

Flashback end…

Before I knew it, I was tricked into a plane and heading halfway round' the world to Japan, Namimori, to 'HELP' the infamous hitman Reborn in is mission to raise the _Vongola Decimo. _Why would the world's number one hitman need help?! In fact, I didn't even get any info on WHO _Decimo_ is! I get the feeling he's tricking me into a vacation… Ugh. Of all the places in Japan, it had to be here… my hometown… It's been too long since I was here… ever since my family was killed by the _Reigo Famiglia_…

My birth name is Mikazuki Etsuko. But she died when_ it _happened 10 years ago. My father was Japanese, my mother was Italian with some distant Chinese ansestry. My mom settled in Namimori for work and met my dad. Then they had me, little Etsuko. And my little brother. I was only 4 at the time. My brother was 2. We went to see mom's hometown and my grandparents in Italy. Then we got caught in a crossfire between the _Reigo _and the _Vongola. _

My whole family was killed. My parents, grandparents and even my dear little brother. I don't' know how I survived. All I remembered was climbing out of the rubble to see two _Reigo _men spotting me and laughing, before closing in to kill me. Then I blanked. When I finally regained control of my mind, I was holding two knives and there were the bodies of the two men that tried to kill me lying in a pool of blood. I was terrified. Did I kill them? I lost part of my sanity that day. Sanity I would never regain. Then I ran. I ended up running into a bunch of _Reigo_ men. Seeing a survivor, they wanted to silence me. I went on a rampage, seeing the people that killed my family. I had killed without hesitation. Until they caught me. I was so close from death.

**BAM!**

A gunshot rang through the air. The guy holding me went limp and let go. Then another group of men rushed in, killing off the remaining men I didn't get to. I ducked, avoiding bullets. When the shots subsided, I looked up, seeing an elderly man holding his hand out to me. Instinctively, I flinched and edged away.

"_**Signora? Don't be afraid. You are safe with us."**_

I didn't understand what he said at the time, but the way he said it made me feel safe, and then I had a new life, a new family. But the past still haunted me. Even after they tapped into my talent, (I DID kill for the first time without hesitation after all. And I killed quite a number too), after I grew accustomed to the life, it still haunted me. But I got to start anew; I got a second chance at life. And for that, I will serve the _Vongola _that saved my life as long as I live.

_And from that day forth, Mikazuki Etsuko was dead._

"_**Boss?**_" a soft voice shook me out of my thoughts. _**"Are you okay?"**_

"_**I'm fine… just… thinking…" **_I reassured my right-hand-man opposite me.

He frowned. Was I that obvious? _**"Boss… did the past come back into your mind again?"**_

"_**I can't hide a thing from you now can I?" **_I chuckled softly. _**"Aside that fact, didn't I tell you to stop calling me boss for two years now? You make me sound so old" **_I frowned.

He just smiled. _**"Boss is boss. No matter the age." **_

"_**I just can't win." **_I playfully threw my hands up in exasperation. _**"One day I'll make you call me by name."**_

"_**Oh? Is that right Miss Emilia De Serafin?" **_he teased. I growled lowly.

"_**Dare to call me that again, Mister Dante Silvestria?" **_I scowled at him. The name above is a name I have adopted ever since Vongola Nono took me in, and it's basically who the world sees me as. But over the past decade, memories of that day and my past still haunt me from time to time. The guilt of surviving then just disappearing from my old life and the horror I felt after my first kill… it never strayed far. Basically, I have a slight identity complex and don't like people calling my full name.

"_**E-eh…. Sorry boss." **_He shrunk back.

"_**I mean it Dante. Just call me Emilia. I may be your 'boss' but I'm still your friend and you're like a brother to me. How about this. When we're on business, call me boss. Other than that, call me by name." **_I offered him.

"_**U-uh… ok then. But now I'm working! I have to make sure you get to Japan safe!"**_

I facepalmed. _**"Work my arse. Besides, It's weird if people hear you call ME, someone almost a decade younger than you, BOSS."**_

"_**But boss… people in Japan don't understand Italian?" **_He offered. I resisted the urge to kick him to the other side of the private jet. My eye settled for twitching.

"_**Hey, idiota! When we land I'm switching to Japanese! And so are you! I need to polish up my native language again." **_He distinctively flinched. He knows I'm not joking when I call him an idiot. _**"So stop calling me boss already."**_

"_**Y-yes bo- I mean Emilia." **_He blushed a little at saying my name. I rolled my eyes.

"_**See? Now that wasn't so hard." **_I smiled triumphantly.

The rest of the trip was peaceful, and then hours later, we landed in my hometown.

Namimori Airport

"Wah~ It feels nice to be back~ although it's kinda weird too. HECK, my Japanese sounds weird for crying out loud." I stretched and yawned, before picking up my luggage.

"You're right b-Emilia. But I think mine sounds weirder." Dante agreed, still with a faint tinge of red every time he said my name. "Should we head out?"

"Mmph." I grunted a reply. "Now I need to go to my new home."

"It's quite nice that your grandparents left their house to you in their will."

"Well, I made the right choice letting them know I wasn't dead after all." I snorted. "Alright. You can head back to HQ now."

"WHAT?!" Dante unconsciously yelled.

"Hello! My ears! I'm safely in Japan now aren't I? So you can head back and help Gaia."

"No. I'll stay here with you. I can't let my bo- I mean, I can't let you just stay here alone!"

"I'll be fine. I don't die easy."

"This isn't a joke, Emilia!" He was really freaking.

"I'm kidding! Geez calm down!"

"Well I'm not. I'm staying at least a week. No, make that a month"

"Ugh. FINE you'll stay for the day" He opened his mouth to protest. "I SAID TODAY ONLY. END OF STORY." He shut up at that.

"Then let me help you get unpacked and settled at the least" He looked like a puppy kicked to the curb.

"Eh… FINE. I hate you for this." I mumbled the last part.

"Aww but I love you boss!" I glared daggers at him, blushing slightly. "Sorry! It just slipped out!"

I smacked him upside. Then we left for my new home.

_Sometime later…_

We stood in front of a house that said 'Mikazuki' on the plate. Yep. This is the place.

Allow me to finally introduce myself properly. Mikazuki Emilia, at your service. (What? You thought I'd use my mafia name when I'm supposed to be lying low? Surely you jest. Though I might have made a wrong choice in surname… damned Dante)

We went in, and boy was it dusty. But then, my grandparents passed away last year, so I guess it's no surprise. I regret not being able to attend their funeral. I gave my parents and brother a proper funeral, but I never got to see my grandparents on this side…

The house was quite traditional. With signs of modern stuff inside but I'd say 75% of it was like a traditional Japanese house. Tatami mats on one end of the living room, a two-seater sofa and single armchair on the other, doors downstairs were mostly sliding bamboo doors, while upstairs had mostly modern doors. The kitchen was a fusion of both. Bathrooms were normal I guess. My grandparents were awesome. The exterior was originally like any other house, then they turned it into a traditional one. I'm loving this. But…

"Bloody hell this place needs cleaning… ACHOO!" I sneezed. I forgot I had allergies.

"Boss! I'll clean it." Dante offered, seeing my allergies act up.

"No thanks. I'll get through. I just need your help to clean a little…"

And I'm sure no one wants to know the details of how we cleaned the house and unpacked and arranged stuff so I'll fast forward a few hours later…

"Wow. We cleaned throughout the day. I'm pooped." I plopped down on the sofa.

"If you had shooed me back at the airport you'd have done this on your own." Dante teased.

"Shut up." Then I heard a grumbling sound come from Dante.

I giggled. "Come on, let's go buy stuff so I can cook dinner."

Dante mumbled a reply. Though he seemed conflicted between curling on the sofa to sleep and going out to find something to fill his protesting stomach.

When we headed out to the supermarket nearby to get groceries, we were somehow mistaken for a couple. Awkward… I think we're more like siblings than anything else.

We got back at around 7. I cooked a simple dinner, then set up the guest bedroom for him. And then went into my bedroom. Now I have to find a way to get him back to Italy. I'll think tomorrow… with that I plopped onto the bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

My phone alarm rang at 8, signalling a new day had begun. I crawled out of bed, took a shower and dressed myself in denim shorts and a dress shirt before heading downstairs. Dante seemed to be up already. And with breakfast on the table.

"Wao. How long have you been up?" I asked, still rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Give or take an hour." And he poured me some tea. "You have about a week until class starts right? What do you plan on doing?"

"Well first off, I wish I could yell at papa right now, WHY AM I EVEN GOING TO A SCHOOL ON A MISSION?! Ok rant over. I have to head to Nami-chuu to confirm my enrolment." I said and sipped my tea, munching some scrambled eggs.

"I don't think that'll take too long. Maybe we can go see some sights and familiarise ourselves with the place." Dante said nonchalantly.

"AHEM. No, _WE _are not going anywhere. _I_ am going to the school. _YOU_ are heading back to Italy. TODAY." I sternly told him.

"BUT-"

"NO BUTS! THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER! YOU HAVE THE NEXT 24 HOURS TO GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK ITALY OR I WILL PERSONALLY FEED YOU TO THE VARIA!" I hissed. He flinched.

"Yes boss…" He said dejectedly.

"Good. You can spend the morning here, but I expect you to be on the jet by afternoon, latest evening. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an enrolment to complete."

I gave him a hug before leaving, if not he'll be pouting at HQ. And then I'll never hear the end of it. That's what you get when you have an overly protective right-hand-man/brother. I walked to the school, taking in the changes 10 years had done to my hometown. It's the same, yet different.

"I guess things don't change as much as we think…" I spoke to no one in particular with a melancholy feeling as I entered the school gates. I completed my enrolment, had a nice 'chat' with the principle, saying that he'd tell me my class on the day school starts.

So I walked around the school, until I passed by the baseball field. The school's team was actually practising a week before school starts? Talk about hardworking. I started to get lost in my thoughts for the umpteenth time, when my reflexes suddenly screeched 'DEFEND'. I did so and caught a stray baseball. I got third-degree-burns on my hands from catching that ball barehanded.

**THE HELL…?!**

What kind of middle-schooler can throw like that?! Said middle-schooler came and apologised when he saw the burns on my hands. Guilt flashed through his eyes. He immediately asked his coach if he could be dismissed for today cause he had to take me to the infirmary… WOAH HOLD UP THERE!

"Woah hang on." I said as he led me to the infirmary. "I'm fine. This is nothing. You don't have to do this."

"Huh? You need to bandage it up right? And since I did this, it's only right I take you to get it done." He replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

I smiled back and tried to reassure him, "Really, it's nothing."

"Then at least let me do this. Ok?" He seemed guilty. I guess I have no choice…

I took a deep breath and let out a smile. "Sure."

When my hands were properly disinfected and bandaged, he was insistent on walking me back. You don't see many people like this guy anymore. Speaking of which…

"Thanks for bandaging my hands." I thanked.

"It was only right." He smiled. "Oh right, I don't know your name yet. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

"The name's Mikazuki Emilia. Nice to meet you Takeshi."

His face turned into one of shock. What? What did I say? OH CRAP I forgot people in Japan don't use the given name directly and not at least without an honorific. I've REALLY been in Italy for too long…

"Ack! Sorrysorrysorry! I've been away from Japan a little too long, and kinda forgot… Sorry Yamamoto-san."

When he finally seemed to recover from the initial shock, he just laughed.

"Hahahaha… No it's ok! Just that not many people call me by given name, well except my father."

I eyed him a little sceptically. I know, it's rude but I couldn't help it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why not? In return, can I call you Emilia-chan?"

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "Of course Takeshi-kun." I smiled. It was nice to make a friend.

We both broke into laughter. "Hey Emilia-chan?" He called after we both calmed down from the laughing.

"Hmm?"

"How about I treat you to lunch?"

"What?" I dumbly stared when he offered. Then it finally registered in my head what he said. "OH no no no you really don't need to do that."

"Come on! You said you hadn't been in Japan for a long time, so how about I treat you to some sushi?"

"….." Damn he was really tempting me. I LOVE sushi. And considering the fact that I hadn't had genuine sushi for a decade… "Ngghhh…. Ok… Sorry for this…"

"Don't need to be sorry! Come on then!" Then he started leading me to a sushi place.

When we reached the place, it said 'Takesushi'. Was this here 10 years ago…? We went in.

"Dad! I'm home!" Takeshi-kun yelled.

"DAD?" I tried hiding my surprise but failed miserably.

"Hahaha yeah this sushi place is my dad's. Come on in."

"Err… good afternoon oji-san." I greeted his dad with a bow. At least I can still remember some basic etiquette.

"Oh? This a friend of yours Takeshi?" He asked his son.

"Yep. I kinda hurt her hands accidentally in practice just now…" He admitted with guilt laced in his voice.

"Sigh. Well we can't have that now can we?" Then his dad smiled at me. "Come on, lunch's on us."

"T-thank you." Like father like son.

As I ordered some food, Takeshi-kun and I talked.

"So how long has this place been here? Last I was here I don't think I saw this place…" I voiced out while looking around.

"Really? It's been here for about 8 years." He said and sipped his tea.

"Ah… no wonder…"

"How long have you been gone?"

"…Give or take 10 years…?"

He blinked. "Hahaha wow that's a long time!"

"Well I was in Italy with my father, and never got around to coming back…"

"Italy huh? Haha! That explains your name, since 'Emilia' isn't exactly Japanese… Oh! I have a friend who transferred from Italy too!"

Now THAT garnered my attention. "Oh? Who? Maybe I know him…"

"Maybe! But Gokudera doesn't seem like he has many friends."

"Gokudera?" isn't that a Japanese surname? "Hmm… I don't know anyone by that name… but well, Italy is a big place…" I trailed off while putting a piece of salmon in my mouth.

"Heaven~~~" I was enjoying this way too much.

"Hahaha glad you like it. By the way, what were you doing in the school?"

"I wadsh camfletin myh-" I decided to swallow before I embarrassed myself further. I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I was completing my enrolment in the school."

"Oh wow so you're coming to our school? That's awesome! But why come back after so long? "

"Err…" how do I explain this without giving myself away?

"If you don't want to say it's ok."

I shook my head, smiling slightly. "No it's fine. I'm actually back cause I missed my hometown." Well that's not ENTIRELY wrong right? "And I needed to find someone too. But I just don't know how long I'll be here, also my father doesn't want me to neglect my studies." Ok THAT'S a lie. The only reason I'm in that school is because the supposed_ Decimo _candidate is there too and it's easier to keep watch.

"Oh I see… So we have about a week before class starts, what were you planning on doing?"

"Me? Maybe I'll so see how much the place has changed… but I still have some work to finish off… ah well you see, I had a part time job back in Italy, and I still have some paperwork I need to send to my boss…" Phew! Nice save!

"Hahaha you must be a busy person."

I snorted. "You don't know the half of it." Our eyes met. Then we burst out in laughter again.

We ended up talking a lot. He then offered to take me to see the rest of Namimori the next day. I graciously agreed. When I reached home, I let myself fall onto the sofa, a smile gracing my lips as I thought about the new friend I managed to make even BEFORE school started. I've never been so lucky. In fact, I've never felt more alive since _it _happened.

I hoisted myself off the sofa and took out my laptop. I wasn't lying when I said I had unfinished work. I swear the work I get will kill me someday. I spent the rest of my afternoon working, and then had an early night. I was told that my mission starts upon further instructions. And it might take a week or so. *Sigh* I had a feeling that my life would get very busy once school starts.

.

.

.

.

.

…_From that day forth, Mikazuki Etsuko was dead._

_Until today._

_Well, at least the Mikazuki part anyway._

* * *

**_VERY IMPORTANT!_**

**_This is a record story. This story is only written for the sake of having a written record of the lives i long for within an anime, and writing them out instead of keeping it in my head makes it more real. WARNING, these stories may change plot, OC background or even character name without notice. There won't be regular updates. They only come when i'm into that anime at the time._**

**_I know it way be selfish, but like i said, these stories only exist due to my fantasizing and wishful thinking. Thank you if you choose to follow it, and no offense to anyone out there kay? enjoy it if you can ^^_**


	2. Insert 'normal' Here

_**heya! just noting, this chap is in our heroine's POV; plus she's weird and she plays a large role in the famiglia**_

_**WARNING! VERY SLOW UPDATES (no worries, I ain't abandoning it), CUSSING (courtesy of Gokudera and Emi alike) AND POSSIBLE SPONANEOUS SCATTERED CRAPPINESS.**_

_**okay can i buy the rights to khr? no? damn. **_

_**here's chapter 2 reuploaded! enjoy!**_

**_reuploaded 7/1/16_**

* * *

**"How Time Flies... I don't even recognise me anymore"**

It's been ages since I felt so carefree. I spent the next afternoon with Takeshi-kun, him showing me around so I could reminisce with my very vague memories. I was finally able to experience what it was like to be a normal teenager without all the madness of the mafia. Out of the 6 days of that week, I had 3 days with him. He's entitled to a life too ya know. On the last day, just before school started…

"Thanks again for actually showing me around the place." I thanked him for the 5th time that week.

"Really it's no problem! I was free today anyway." He smiled. I noticed he does that a lot. "By the way, do you want to walk to school with me and my friends tomorrow?"

"Is that okay…?" I hesitantly asked.

"Hahaha of course it is! I think I'd be nice if you could become friends with them too!"

I lit up. "In that case, I'd be happy to walk with you guys tomorrow."

"Then it's a deal!" He held out his pinkie. It was rather cute.

"Deal! Also, I'd like to warn you, I'm not a morning person. I get reaaaaally cranky if I don't have enough sleep. And when I have just woken up. Sometimes." I said.

"Hahahaha You sound just like Hibari-san!" he laughed his carefree laugh.

That name struck me quite hard. Where have I heard that name…? Or at least something really similar to that name. I know it was from a long time ago though. Before my memory could even begin to dig through the ancient archives of haunting memories from my past life, I was dragged off by Takeshi-kun, both by the hand AND his groundless enthusiasm, to a place that seemed to be full of shedding Sakura trees.

_Riiiinggggg…._

Ugh… the alarm clock had begun to dutifully wake me up from my precious slumber. How much I wanted to shoot a hole into that thing. BUT. I'm a civilised person so I shall not do anything of the sort. I had unwillingly peeled myself off the bed, grabbing my towel and heading into the shower. I still had about an hour. Good.

I quickly washed up, put on the uniform and the beige coloured blazer before trudging downstairs for a cup of tea and some breakfast. 30 minutes. Toast with butter was all I had time for, if not I'd be late to meet with Takeshi-kun and his friends. Groaning evidently, I slung my bag over my shoulder, and left the house, with my morning crankiness still intact.

I got to Takeshi-kun's house with 5 minutes to spare, but my sleepiness and crankiness was really obvious. According to the reaction on his face anyways.

"Morning Emilia-chan!" He had cheerfully greeted me.

"…Morning Takeshi-kun…" I tried to smile but got a yawn instead.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said you weren't a morning person."

"D'ja think?" I half snapped. Oops.

He didn't faze. "Well come on, I'm sure you wake up as we walk."

"Mmm. It takes a while to clear up…" I agreed, feeling slightly better due to the morning air.

"Let's go then! We'll pass by Tsuna's house then go to school together. We might even see Sasagawa-senpai on his morning run." He chattered.

"Tsuna…? Sasagawa?" I cocked my head a little.

"You'll know when you meet them!"

We were just about to reach a house on the corner when a kid with gravity-defying chestnut brown hair came running out.

"I'm going now kaa-san!" He yelled into the house, before running out and spotting us.

"Yo! Morning Tsuna!" Takeshi-kun greeted the boy. So I assume this is one of his friends

"Ah! Good morning Yamamoto!" He greeted back, before spotting me. He blushed. Why, I have absolutely no freakin idea. "E-eto… Is this your friend?" He asked shyly.

Honestly he looked like a little puppy at that instant.

"Yup! This is Emilia-chan! This is my friend Tsuna!" He enthusiastically introduced us to each other.

Seeing that he looked unsure on what to do, I spoke first.

"Hi! The name's Mikazuki Emilia. Nice to meet you!" I said with a smile. Thank the gods my morning mood was gone.

"H-hi… I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. N-nice to meet you too Mikazuki-san!" He stuttered.

"Please, call me Emilia. I'm not used to people calling me by last name, since I rarely hear it too." _And because that name still haunts me a little. Oh why did I let Dante talk me into using it?_

"B-but I couldn't do that!" He was frantically trying not to screw up.

"Really, I mean it Sawada-san."

"Y-you don't need to be so formal either. Call me T-tsuna." _Really? Still stuttering?_

"How about you call me Emilia-san and I call you Tsunayoshi-san? Hmm? All good?" I offered.

"O-okay." He stuttered out.

"Hahaha! So how about we head to school now?" Takeshi-kun slung himself in between the both of us.

"Okay…" Tsunayoshi-san said, defeated, as if he never really had a say in the whole thing to begin with.

"ONWARD!" I yelled, now in a more eccentric mood. Yeah yeah, I'm weird. So bite me.

We were walking and talking, while Tsunayoshi-san slightly froze when I mentioned I came from Italy.

"Italy?!" He didn't even attempt to hide his shock.

"Uh… Yeah. I've been in Italy with my foster father and family even since my real family was murdered during a trip there…" I trailed off, unknowingly falling back into my haunting past.

"S-sorry Emilia-san… I didn't mean to bring it up." Tsunayoshi-san apologized with a guilty look on his face. Not THIS again. All the fake sympathy I got years back was bad enough. I don't want anymore. No more reminders. I want to be done with that horror. And yet it doesn't go away.

I waved him off as a sad smile graced my lips.. "I'm fine. I just missed my hometown, so I came back here." _Liar._

"Really Emilia-chan?" Takeshi-kun's cheerfulness disappeared. "You didn't say anything last week… Sorry for bringing it up."

I rolled my eyes. "SERIOUSLY GUYS. I'm fine! It was so long ago, I've learnt to let it go and look towards the future. Because no matter what, you can't move on unless you learn to let go of what is pulling you back. Right Takeshi-kun?" _Lies. I'll never fully get over it._

I remembered his father telling me about how his mom passed away when he was quite young too, so I think he can understand.

He looked at me in plain surprise. Then he gave me a knowing smile. "She's right. Come on Tsuna! Don't mope anymore!"

"Yeah… ok." He looked up at us, shyly smiling a little.

"Oh I just realised. Where's Gokudera?" Takeshi-kun asked and his eyes swept the area, looking for signs of his friend.

"Well… He said that he had to go back to Italy because he- had some family problems!"

I raised an eyebrow. The way he suddenly tensed up and his sentence tone changed drastically. He was lying. I didn't become one of the _Vongola's_ top assassins for nothing. Besides, even a baby could tell (no, I didn't mean the Arcobaleno, those guys are basically Satan's spawns) But I decided to let it slide, since I really couldn't care less.

"Okay… Well I guess I'll meet him when he gets back then huh?"

"Somehow I don't think that's such a good idea…" Tsunayoshi-san seemed worried for a moment.

"Hahaha well the more the merrier right?" Takeshi-kun just laughed. Tsunayoshi-san looked horrified. I wonder why. "Ah! We'd better hurry! You don't wanna be late on your first day do you Emilia-chan?"

"Crap! Let's go!"

Then we took off into a sprint towards the school.

"I'll call you later during lunch kay?" I told Takeshi-kun as we entered the school gates. "The principal wants to see me and give me my class."

"Sure! Good luck Emilia-chan!" He yelled while running off to a row of whiteboards situated outside with Tsunayoshi-san trying to catch up to him.

I went to see the principal, and he gave me my class, some documents and my homeroom teacher came to lead me to my class. I absentmindedly followed him, looking outside at the track field. I missed running. I was quite the sprinter back in Italy.

"Mikazuki-san? Please wait here until I call for you okay?" The homeroom teacher told me to stand outside the door.

"Okay…"

So he went in and began talking and saying that there was a new transfer student and shit like that. Then he called me in. I walked in clutching my bag strap, hearing murmurs from my new classmates. Sigh… teenagers and their gossip. Just as I was about to step up to the teacher's 'stage' and take a look at my classmates, I heard a resounding 'EMILIA-CHAN!' from the back of the class. I gulped. I know that voice…

I looked up to see all my classmates looking at the one responsible for calling my name… "Takeshi-kun…?" his name slipped out from my mouth.

And that was the end of it. The class broke out in chatter. Some even began questioning Takeshi-kun.

"Who is she?"

"That name isn't exactly Japanese, dolts."

"How come she knows Yamamoto-san?"

"She even called him by first name!"

"So did he mind you!"

"She's quite the hottie…" I made a mental note to discreetly kill that perv.

"HIEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard a girly shriek and almost broke out in laughter when I saw who it came from. Tsunayoshi-san was sitting there with wide eyes full of shock and mouth in mid-shriek.

"PFFT!" I struggled to hold back my laughter. I was saved by the teacher telling them to settle down and let me introduce myself.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself Mikazuki-san." The teacher told me.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat and smiled widely. "Hello everyone! My name is Mikazuki Emilia. I transfered from Italy, but I was born here in Namimori, Japan. It has been 10 years since I last returned here, so I hope everyone will take care of me!" I bowed and concluded my introduction.

Once again the gossip broke out. I decided to ignore it.

"Please class, settle down! You'll have plenty of time to get to know your new friend during lunch break. Mikazuki-san, please take the seat at the window, third row."

"Hai, Sensei." I gave a quick smile and moved to my seat. Tsunayoshi-san was two rows to the right. He seemed embarrassed at his unexpected outburst. I saw Takeshi-kun was one seat behind me. I gave him an 'OK' and turned back to the teacher.

"Now class, turn to page 18 of your textbook…" That sentence alone earned groans from the whole class. Including me. I don't wanna learn this shit AGAIN!

I groaned inwardly. This was gonna be a long morning.

The instant lunch break began, I was bombarded. Yes, literally bombarded. I'd say at least 80% of my classmates either wanted to have lunch with me or they wanted to know how I was related to Takeshi-kun.

"Gyah! Guys! I appreciate the thought but I'm already having lunch wit-"

"Come on. Mikazuki-san! It won't hurt~"

"Are you and Yamamoto-san going out?" I mentally froze at that question with a blush creeping up onto my cheeks. The prospect of dating never really crossed my mind in the past decade, seeing as I was always surrounded by old farts. Before I could protest otherwise, I was saved by none other than the man of the hour himself.

"Ma~ Ma~ guys! she can't breathe!" Takeshi-kun came and pulled me out of the crowd.

"I'm saved!" I breathed out, slouching against a table.

"Sorry but she's having lunch with us." He declared with Tsunayoshi-san standing timidly behind him.

"Aww! That's too ba- WAIT WHY IS DAME-TSUNA EATING WITH HER TOO?" some random asshat said.

"Hey, let's get outta here!" I said before things could escalate any further and pulled the two boys out of the room.

We ran until we reached the rooftop.

"Phew! I'm exhausted!" I said plopping down against the wall.

"Hahaha that was a good run!" Takeshi-kun said panting slightly.

"G-guys… wait… for… me…." Tsunayoshi-san was panting and looked like he was ready to throw in the towel.

"It wasn't THAT bad Tsunayoshi-san." I giggled. "You need more exercise."

"Please… don't…" and he collapsed into an exhausted heap beside me.

"Hahahaha~ that was fun wasn't it?"

"If you call getting chased by a hoard of people 'fun' then yeah sure it was FUN." Ooh the sarcasm was dripping as I irritably shot Takeshi-kun a look.

"Hahaha~ Well, either way we're safe now aren't we? So how about lunch?"

"Why not?" I said while taking out my bagged lunch that I had concealed so very well.

Tsunayoshi-san had finally regained his normal breathing rate, and was going to begin eating too, until he visibly froze.

"Guys… I think I left my lunch in the class…" he slowly said.

"Really? Well I guess it isn't surprising since I DID pull you out of the class unexpectedly…" I sheepishly said.

"Haha, that isn't a problem now is it? We'll just share!" Takeshi-kun said offhandedly

"Since it's my fault, I'll give you one of my sandwiches." I said while passing him one of the sandwiches in my lunchbox.

"You don't really have to!"

"Just take it." I said while trying to push the food to him.

"Yeah! And I'll give you some of my sushi too!" Takeshi-kun had offered it to him too.

"But…"

"Take it or I'll stuff it down your throat." I frowned at him.

"HIEEE! OK, OK!" Then he reluctantly took what we offered.

"Good boy." I teased

"Mou… Why does this always happen to me?" Tsunayoshi-san whined softly.

Little did they know, from far far away atop an unknown building, a certain fedora wearing hitman was watching all of this with a smirk on his face.

"Well well… if it isn't the infamous Shadow Wolf... looks like my Dame student will be gaining a new ally."

After lunch I had gone back to class and someone named Sasagawa Kyoko came up to me.

"Hi! How are you liking the school so far?" She asked me while I tried to ignore the sparkles and flowers virtually materialising from her aura.

"Good. It's really quite a peaceful place too. Ah, Mikazuki Emilia." I introduced myself and held my hand out to her. I still winced slightly at having to use my old surname again.

She took it and shook it gently. "Sasagawa Kyoko. Nice to meet you, Emi-chan!"

"Likewise, Kyoko-san." I smiled softly.

Thus, I had a new friend. But. I found out I had a problem. There was a particular Mafioso in my class… and an obliviously dumb one at that. Naito Longchamp, _Tomaso Ottavo._ I don't think he saw me. Which is good, I don't need my cover being blown. I was lucky, since he disappeared halfway through class and didn't see me being bombarded by my own classmates. Lady Luck must be on my side today~ But I saw how he kept hounding Tsunayoshi-san. Poor thing.

My mind somehow drifted back to this morning when I saw the track field. I decided then I wanted to do something. It was now or never.

"Hey Takeshi-kun? Do you know who is in charge of the track and field club?" I asked him during a mid-class break.

"I think so. Why? Are you going to join the track club? Come join baseball!"

I visibly sweatdropped. "Eh thanks but I can't hit the ball to save my life." Which was sort of true. My attacking accuracy is one skill I fall behind in compared to the rest.

"Aww… that's too bad..." Then he suddenly perked up. "I'll teach you!"

"What?! No thank you… I prefer running… and I think you're a busy person too…"

"But-! It'll be fun! We'll be in the same club!"

I gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry… but I think I'll stick to track and field. So… PLEASE?" I put my hands together and stared at him, begging. "Take me to see the one in charge of track and field."

"Ahh… I guess I can't force you. Alright."

"Yay!" I threw up my hands happily, knowing that I'd won. "You're the best!"

I turned to Tsunayoshi-san who had been watching us silently (awkwardly).

"Wanna come with, Tsunayoshi-san?"

"H-huh?" He was taken aback by my sudden invitation.

"Come with us Tsuna! Since Gokudera won't be back for a few days too, and we'll walk back together later!"

"Yeah yeah! Come with us Tsunayoshi-san!"

"Ok I'll come." Then he smiled. Honestly, he looked better when he smiled. He should do it more.

Then the day ended as any day of a typical teenager would. Except, I wasn't a typical teenager. Sometimes I wish I was, but I'm not. I wonder how long this simple happiness would last. I went under my bed covers, wondering when my assignment would start, signalling the end of this fantasy.


	3. Bittersweet Reunions

_**okay okay last chap for tonight, it's 1am and i need sleep. i'll continue tmr!**_

_**WARNING! VERY SLOW UPDATES (no worries, I ain't abandoning it), CUSSING (courtesy of Gokudera and Emi alike) AND POSSIBLE SPONANEOUS SCATTERED CRAPPINESS.**_

_**reuploaded 7/1/16**_

* * *

**"Even The Best Have Their Moments... as much as I hate to admit it"**

The next day of school was plain annoying, if not boring for the Japanese-Italian transfer student. Remember when a certain annoying Mafioso was mentioned? It was none other than the _Tomaso Ottavo _to-be. In fact, it seemed that our dear Emi had not been noticed by him yet.

"Act innocent. Act innocent. Act innocent. Act innocent…" Emilia had been mentally telling herself that for the past few hours.

"Hey Emilia-chan! Are you ok? You seem… nervous." Yamamoto asked her while peering into her face.

"Kyah!" She yelped when she noticed the sudden close proximity of the baseball player and herself, before clamping her hand over her mouth, realising the embarrassing sound that came from her mouth. "I-I'm fine. I just… uh… feel a little tired?" That came out more of a question than a statement.

Yamamoto frowned slightly. "Alright… if you're sure… but do tell us if something is wrong ok?"

"Of course." she gave him a reassuring smile.

Poor Emilia was bombarded AGAIN at lunch but she really had it this time. She was used to being the one at the lead, the one in charge. This scenario didn't fit the bill at all. Also, _Tomaso Ottavo _wasn't in the class. She was in luck. Again.

"GUYS! PLEASE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! LISTEN TO ME! I appreciate the kindness you all are showing me, but I'm really not very comfortable when all of you do this… I'm not used to it either. We are all friends now, so can you guys please understand?" She yelled all this giving everyone a firm and steady gaze, before letting out a smile, almost forgetting she was dealing with civilians and not her crazy-ass team.

"…" at that moment she thought she heard a chuckle from Yamamoto.

"Sorry Mikazuki-san…"

Then after some light hearted reassuring later, the crowd finally dissipated, leaving a relieved (and tired) Emilia and a smiling Yamamoto who bopped her head. After lunch, which was spent with Kyoko and Hana, Emilia had decided to take a short detour to the washroom, leaving the two girls to head to the class first.

She took her time, strolling back to her class. That is, until a certain prefect found her. He thrust his tonfa against her back.

"You. For not being in class on time, I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled at Emilia.

The female hitman just frowned at the voice and character of said prefect. Where had she heard this before…? She slowly turned around, and their eyes met, both widening in shock (yes, even THE Hibari). His tonfa was lowered.

"Y-you… how… Kyo…?" was all Emilia managed to sputter out.

"… Etsu…" Hibari said in a low voice, surprise still dancing in his eyes. (yes, THE Hibari just called someone with a nickname)

Tears attempted to spill; her heart was both overjoyed and being torn apart simultaneously.

"Don't call me that! I'm not… _her_. Not anymore. Why are you here?" Her movements stiffened, she wasn't prepared for this. Her past life that had been so carefully kept under wraps for so long was all coming undone in seconds.

"…That's my line. Why- no. _How_ are you here?" Hibari ignored her question with a glassy look in his eyes, and proceeded to ask his own. _'You're supposed to be dead.' _He thought to himself.

Staring at Hibari, she choked out a laugh.

"Pfft…It's been so long, yet you haven't changed one bit." Emilia relaxed, emotions falling out of check, wiping away her tears. "I transferred here not too long ago, AND ANSWER _MY_ QUESTION FIRST GODDAMNIT!"

"Fight me again. Then I just might." A certain fire reignited in Hibari's eyes.

"Ah… I get what you're driving at… but let's leave that for after our fight eh?" Her mouth unknowingly curling up into a smile, it was so sentimental and yet a dull ache has settled in at the same time. She moved just in time to avoid a tonfa to the stomach.

"Fight me, Etsu. You owe me at least that much."

"I told you she's dead! It's… Emi now." She frowned before a sad smile overtook, avoiding a few other attacks and attempting to throw Hibari into the wall (pfft good luck with that). "And I know a simple 'sorry' won't cut it… but at least let me explain..." Muttering the last part to herself, she ran to the direction of the roof top, prompting Hibari to follow.

Upon reaching, Emilia finally took out her weapon, which was a pair of blades, one slightly longer than the other, and blocked Hibari's oncoming attack. Her fighting style was very similar to that of Hibari's, the way she held her blades and the way Hibari held his tonfas. That of an assassin.

"… Students of Nami-chuu are not permitted to bring weapons to school."

"Ah shaddup! You're setting a bad example by doing the same; your argument is invalid." Hibari glared at her, irritated.

Their fight ended with a win to Emilia. Hibari wasn't as pissed as one would imagine, (shocking right?) but rather he seemed more contented than ever.

Confused? Lemme explain. The two are actually childhood friends and neighbours, up until Emilia 'died' during the Italy incident. It crushed Hibari, even though he never let it show, losing the little sister he never had. They used to spar, (I know, I know, 4 year olds sparring? But this is HIBARI we're talking about. He rubbed off on her) and have been on good terms ever since.

"You've really improved a lot, Kyoya-kun." Emilia said, lying down on the rooftop with Hibari, both with bruises all over.

"Hn. So have you." He was actually TALKING.

"So what's the score now? I think it was-"

"58 to 57 (YES they actually keep score!)" He said without missing a beat. "I'll overtake you if you keep slacking like a herbivore."

"Is the Hibari Kyoya actually concerned?" she teased.

He shot up and glared at her.

"I'm kidding… Hey, Kyo-nii… I'm sorry." Emilia said out of the blue without looking at Hibari.

"…...For what?" the latter paused for a moment at her sudden apology before flopping back onto the ground.

"Don't play dumb, Kyoya. I saw the hurt in your eyes before your stoic face could react! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was still alive, but it had to be don-"

"…Don't. Not now. Just stay, Imōto**. And don't leave like that again." Hibari's face was still blank, but several small signs that many wouldn't notice gave away his inner emotional turmoil.

The split-second waver of his voice, the slight narrowing of his eyes, how his eyebrows furrowed just that tiny bit. After all, even the most ruthless people can't take losing the person they care for twice in a lifetime. Hibari was no exception.

"…" She couldn't promise that. It was by chance that they reunited; after her target was ready to take on the role of Decimo (provided he would ever survive), she would have to return to Italy which meant leaving him and disappearing once more, plus her profession prevented her from making such promises. But she couldn't break her big brother, not again. So after a period of silence, she sighed silently and did the next best thing, changing the subject.

"Hey… When did you start calling people… plant eaters..?"

"… not important."

A comfortable silence washed over the two childhood friends. Until Hibari broke it.

"Emi. Join the disciplinary committee." He asked (ordered).

"No." She outright rejected, unfazed.

Hibari frowned. Before he could decide his next course of action, Emilia got up and adjusted her clothing and hid her weapons carefully once more, before picking up her discarded blazer that somehow got shrugged off halfway through the battle.

"I'm going back to class. As much as I don't want to." She said while walking towards the door. Just as she was about to close the door behind her, "It was nice seeing you again Kyo, I'll fight you anytime. Just call me." And she left, leaving a partially pissed off Hibari.

"… That carnivore… I'll make her join…" He said to no one in particular before getting up to leave for the reception room.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

When Emilia returned to class, she was half an hour late, covered in bruises and her clothing slightly worse for wear.

"Excuse me young miss! Are you already entering late on your second day?" The teacher glared.

"Sorry Sensei. I was coming back from the toilet, but then Hibari Kyoya got me…" a smirk attempted to creep up on her face. **Nothing more needed to be said.**

There were mixed reactions from the class. But the teacher paled with understanding.

"Err… Well then be more careful next time. Go to your seat…"

Emilia smiled gratefully. "Thank you Sensei. I'll try."

She walked to her seat, and heard murmurs along the lines of 'poor thing' and 'he got her already?' She was giving it her all trying not to burst into laughter. Oh the misunderstandings they had. Frankly, it was really amusing.

"Psst. Are you alright Emilia-san?" Tsuna mouthed from across the room, face filled with worry.

She just smiled and gave him a thumbs up, promptly leaving him in confusion, and probably with his hyper intuition screaming at him, although he didn't know that just yet.

Oh well. She'd let his imagination do the work. This was too fun to give up.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

Hibari was opening the door to the reception room, coming face to face with Kusakabe Tetsuya. His 2nd-in-command was horrified upon seeing the bruises on his boss. What scared him more was that he WASN'T pissed?! He could practically feel the evil aura radiating off his boss whenever someone managed to bruise him. And here he was, calm as if the bruises were non-existent. He shivered.

"Hibari-san… Are you ok?"

Hibari whipped around with a glare. "I'm fine. Now go and finish the patrolling, herbivore, before I bite you to death."

"Y-yes! Right away!" with that Kusakabe scrambled out the door.

Hibari let himself fall to the sofa in the reception room, and thought to himself how he actually missed sparring with his neighbour, a smirk gracing his lips before he fell asleep.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

On the 3rd day of school, Emilia woke to a sickening feeling in her stomach. But this wasn't just any feeling, it was something that meant something big was going to happen today. When she met up with Yamamoto and Tsuna, she was met with a menacing, yet familiar, presence named Gokudera Hayato.

Why did she label it as 'menacing'?

1\. He glared at her. And Yamamoto. And everyone else that came within 5 feet of Tsuna. What raced through her mind: _"Tsunayoshi-san actually had a bitch like him?"_

2\. Upon a walk down memory lane, maybe a year or two back, she realised why he seemed so familiar. **He. Was. Freaking. Mafia. **And a _Vongola _at that. Smokin' Bomb if she recalled correctly.

3\. The one that sent the most dread through her, he calls Tsuna '**Jyuudaime'**. She was no idiot, being fluent in 6 languages. **Jyuudaime **meant _Decimo. _

Because of the return of their silver haired friend, she had been trying to work out a few enigmas that had lodged itself in her brain for the whole morning: "Why was a brat of the _Vongola _doing here?! Why didn't he recognise her? Had he never been to HQ? Or was she getting soft? Why was he sucking up to Tsuna of all people?! Could it be even remotely POSSIBLE that the clumsy Dame-Tsuna was the _Vongola Decimo _she had been looking for? If so, papa must be mad. Absolutely insane."

Her face was scrunched up for the whole morning. Until the lunch bell and Tsuna's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Emilia-san…?" Tsuna softly called out to her, with Yamamoto and Gokudera bickering one-sidedly behind the timid boy.

She jerked a little. "Huh? What? Oh hello Tsunayoshi-san." And it was then her face had loosened up for the first time in hours, forming a smile that did not fully reach her eyes.

"Err… Hi. It's lunch time now… do you want to come with us?" He shyly asked. She noticed an unhappy Gokudera behind Tsuna. _Tread lightly. _Her intuition told her.

"Ah… Are you sure?" She asked back cautiously, observing the bomber behind him.

"Teme! Jyuudaime is actually asking you nicely and you suspect him?!" The silver haired bomber burst out from behind like some sort of reflex and yelled at Emilia. She twitched.

"Ma~ Ma~ She just wanted to be sure~" Yamamoto came and tried to calm him down. It made it worse.

"SHUT UP YAKYUU-BAKA!" He turned from Emilia to the baseball star.

"HIEEEEE! Please calm down Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna to the rescue.

"… If it's what Jyuudaime wants…" He reluctantly stopped his pursuit.

"_Boy is he whipped!" _Emilia stifled a laugh.

"So, are you coming with us, Emilia-chan?" Yamamoto went to her side and asked her again.

"Sure." She smiled at them, trying to ignore the glare that Gokudera was burning into her back. "_I can't wait to see his reaction once he realises who I am." _ The small Spartan devil within her thought.

They went up to the roof like they always do, but it was much livelier. The two guys bickered like usual, with Tsuna trying to stop them. However, there was a new voice amidst them now. Emilia was laughing at the three's antics, more than often siding with Yamamoto much to Gokudera's irritation. It wasn't like she DIDN'T side with Gokudera. She did, but just less. He didn't appreciate it either way.

"Hum… it's so peaceful…" Well… if you didn't count Gokudera's conspicuous glaring at Lianna. They actually had a rarity of a peaceful moment.

Then, all hell broke loose.

"Sawada-chan!" The guy that Emilia had been avoiding like the plague flew out from the rooftop door screaming and announcing that he was gonna eat with Tsuna. With his guardians in tow.

"HIEEEE!"

"YOU! STOP PESTERING JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera was ready to take out his dynamites.

"Hahaha~ It's really lively here now huh?"

There was a lot of yelling coming from both the bosses' right-hand-men.

Emilia held her head low, not wanting to be discovered.

"_This is getting out of hand. I haven't verified if Tsunayoshi-san is really the Decimo. I can't have my cover blown until I'm sure…" _Silently, she was hoping Tsuna was not involved. He'd die before you can say 'Vongola'.

"Ah~? Who's this? A new friend of yours Sawada-chan?" The universe had to turn its back on her TODAY of all days.

Emilia flinched. "_I guess I'll hafta lie my way outta this…"_

"Uh… Hi! I'm Mikazuki Emilia! Pleased to meet you."

Naito blankly looked at her for a few seconds then said 'hi' (UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE BLOODY CENTURY) and introduced himself, boasting that he was in the mafia. Emilia stared blankly at Naito, trying to register what just happened while Tsuna paled, it wasn't certain whether it was due to Naito openly saying he was in the mafia to a normal(to him) student or because Gokudera decided to take out his dynamites and threaten him, setting off a riot between the two families.

"_Thank Primo I wasn't recognised" _Emilia thought, letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. But, she also didn't really know whether to be truly relieved or downright insulted.

"_First Smokin' Bomb, now Tomaso Ottavo?! Man, I am losing my touch! My squad is going to be in for it when I get back to Italy." _She inwardly growled.

Somewhere in _Vongola _HQ halfway around the world, Dante and the rest of the _Lupine _Squad shivered simultaneously.

The gang resumed their bickering (*cough* yelling *cough*), creating a huge ruckus. And where there's a noisy crowd…

**BAM!**

"What are you herbivores crowding here? For disturbing the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you all to death."

… There's Hibari!

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HIBARI-SAN!"

"Kyoya? Hello!" Emilia greeted as if nothing was wrong.

He knocked Naito into his guardians, completely ignoring their protests and threats(?) then turned to his little sister.

"Imōto. You. Me. Battle. Nao." He stated ever so bluntly. Jaws dropped.

"IMŌTO?!" everyone else simultaneously exclaimed, all wondering the exact same thing, _'when did the demon prefect have a sister?!'_

At this point a lightbulb lit up in Emilia's head. _'I can use this conflict to speed things up.'_ A sinister smile crept onto the transfer student's face. People shivered. "You want a battle, Kyo-nii? Then a battle you shall get~"

Hibari smirked upon hearing that and immediately attacked her, which she dodged with ease. Then she took out the blades she had been hiding and began retaliating at lightning speed.

"EMILIA-SAN?!" Tsuna was freaking out, totally mortified. In his mind was: _'Emilia-san can fight?! More importantly, how is she Hibari-san's sister?!'_

"Go for it Emi-chan!" Yamamoto began cheering her on for no apparent reason.

Meanwhile, Gokudera was staring with a troubled look. "_Hang on. That fighting style… No! Could it be?!" _The colour ran from his face. So did Naito's right-hand-man. Emilia noticed this from the corner of her eye and smirked. Her sadistic side had been unleashed.

"What's wrong onii-chan?~ Slowing down already?" She taunted him as they exchanged blows.

"Shut up. I'll beat you and make you join the disciplinary committee." He snarled, aiming for her stomach again.

"Oh? Is that a bet? Fine then." They paused for a moment before going at it again. "If you win, I'll join the disciplinary committee. But if I win, you owe me 10 birthday gifts and I'm free to do as I wish."

"You're on." They both smirked, now that they had something to fight for.

The two's battle had began heating up. When they caught each other in a headlock, they suddenly sensed something coming towards them, a bullet to be exact. They jumped apart and the bullet pierced the ground where they had been standing just milliseconds ago.

"What the…?" a puzzled look crossed Emilia's face before it was replaced by realisation. "This-!" She looked around quickly a few times before locking eyes onto a shady area and whipping out her gun, firing a round at the area. Something, or rather someone, jumped out and onto Tsuna's head.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE- OOOF!"

"Hmph. Still as sharp as ever huh Emilia?" a smirk was evident on the person's face.

Said person rolled her eyes before lowering her gun. "And I see you're still as sadistic as ever, _Reborn_."

"Reborn! Are you trying to kill our new transfer student?!" Tsuna yelled at the infant residing on his head. "But wait… _What was she doing with a gun of all things?!"_

"What are you talking about Dame-Tsuna? I'd have to get serious for THAT to happen." He smirked at the confused brunette.

"YOU'RE-! FORGIVE ME FOR MY EARLIER IMPUDENCE, PRINCESS!" Gokudera suddenly yelled out with a pale look.

"And I see it took you HALF A FREAKING DAY to finally notice, Smokin' Bomb?" she was insulted. "And please, cut out the 'princess' thing. I don't even know who started calling me that, nor when it even became the family's nickname for me."

"I-IT'S AN HONOUR THAT YOU KNOW ME!" He said, bowing, looking totally OOC.

"H-hang on… YOU'RE IN THE MAFIA?" He shrieked.

Emilia scoffed. "After all that commotion, you're still doubting it?" She turned to Reborn with a 'I-want-to-kill-you' look. "And you finally decided to appear huh Reborn. I've waited for over a week and you only choose to appear when there's something amusing. You freaking sadist." She frowned.

Reborn just smirked. Tsuna was freaking out big time.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Why does this always happen to-" he was cut off by a kick to the face by our favourite sadist.

"A mafia boss does not shriek like a little girl." Reborn reprimanded Tsuna. Emilia blanched.

"Is he reeeeeeeally our _Decimo _candidate_?"_ Emilia asked weakly, burying her face in her hands.

"Yeah. Pathetic isn't he?" The smirk never leaving his face.

"I told you! I'm not going to become a mafia boss!" Tsuna argued while rubbing his cheek with a tiny shoe implant on it.

"JYUUDAIME!?" The bomber ran to his boss.

"Tsuna! You okay?" Yamamoto followed.

"…" Emilia was really speechless. But there was protocol she had to follow as well. She turned to Tsuna and bowed, "In that case… It's nice to officially meet you, _Don Decimo. _Shadow Wolf Emilia, principessa della Vongole, at your service."

"HIEEEEE! Please don't do this Emilia-san! I already said I'm not going to become a mafia boss!" his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Actually, your status is still much higher even though Dame-Tsuna is the next boss candidate. You don't have to bow." Reborn pointed out.

"It's called manners, Reborn. And don't be silly Tsunayoshi-san. You were chosen by papa, and even Reborn is willing to tutor you; I have faith in you."

"But-! Wait. Did you say papa?!" His eyes widened and he gaped when my words sunk in. _'Emilia-san is the boss' daughter?!'_

Reborn kicked him square in the face. "A mafia boss does not gape like an idiot either."

"BUT I'M NOT-! Gokudera-kun?" He stopped in mid-denial for the third time that day when he saw his best friend looking like he was going to explode with pride, sparkles and all.

"I-I'm so happy for you Jyuudaime! Even the _Vongola's _princess has sworn her faith to you!" He sniffed, failing to stop the flow of tears. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Jyuudaime!"

"T-that's not necessary Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna visibly sweatdropped. "WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" He did a second double take when he finally registered what was said once again.

"Hahaha looks like you got another reliable friend!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Emilia De Serafin is not just a 'FRIEND' show some respect you idiot!" Gokudera yelled while said assassin whacked him on the head. Hard.

"Yeah, announce my name and location to the whole world! I'm undercover you dimwit! While I'm here, it's _Mikazuki_ Emilia to you!"

"Y-yes…" He shrunk under her glare. The rest of those present did too, finally feeling the aura she manifested. Besides Reborn of course.

"_This is the first time I've even seen Gokudera-kun so scared of someone! Well, aside Reborn anyway…" _Tsuna thought to himself.

"WOWWWWWWW! Is it really the infamous Shadow Wolf?! Pleased to meet you! I'm the eighth boss of the-" He got cut off by Emilia kicking him to the other side of the roof.

"YOU'RE REALLY AWESOME AS THE RUMORS SAY!" He remained unfazed. A vein throbbed on Emilia's forehead.

"How could you do that to our boss!" His right-hand-man said with a little fear present in his voice.

"He deserved it." Reborn spoke up. "How can he succeed as the next boss when he doesn't notice someone of such high status so close to him?"

They blanched and apologised before leaving, dragging their semi-conscious boss. They knew Reborn was right. How could they have missed it?

"Thank you Reborn. I think I would've flipped if they didn't leave." Emilia smiled at the hitman.

"You owe me an espresso." He smirked. She deadpanned. "By the way, do you want to join Tsuna's family?"

"… Are you kidding me? I was in the family years before he even came into the picture! And I'm directly under papa. I already have enough on my plate anyway…" She mumbled the last part.

"If I remember correctly, you have a foot in Intels, a toe in the Varia and your hands in with the Lupine. What more does another make?"

"Excuse you! You obviously don't stick around HQ long enough to know how annoyingly pushy those intel dorks are even though I only ask them to keep tabs on people! The Varia were my flippin' caretakers throughout my childhood so I don't even know when I became one of them, and I don't just have my hands in the Lupin, I have my hands _**full **_with their sorry asses!"

"So? Oh and you forgot Nono." a smirk.

"Reborn… don't make me resort to my blackmail photos." Her face darkened.

"You wouldn't dare." A frown.

Tsuna cut them off with a protest.

"Reborn! I don't need a family! And they're just my friends!"

"Hahaha I think I'd be fun if Emilia-chan joins us in the game! And looks like she already knows the kid well." *cue dramatic fall from Emilia*

"_He thinks it's a game?" _She inwardly facepalmed.

"You yakyuu-baka! How many times do I have to tell you it's not a game!?" He lectured before turning to Emilia, "It would be a great honour if you could join us Mikazuki-san!"

"…" Emilia didn't know how to respond to this. "… I think I'll- **!**"

Something silver flew her way. She sidestepped it and looked at the source of the flying object.

**Oh CRAP.**

Her eyes travelled to a very pissed Hibari Kyoya. He didn't appreciate being totally forgotten.

"You. Our match is not over." He hissed at Emilia.

"What?! Oh right we were interrupted…" She ran her hand through her hair in irritation. "Let's call it a tie. I'll make it up to you later."

She got another flying tonfa her way (just how many does he have?!) as his reply.

"No." He stated. "Have you forgotten our bet?"

"Oh right… GAH! We'll have a rematch later! I don't have time for this now." Emilia suddenly had too many thoughts swimming in her head and didn't want to bother with something like this.

"Ciaossu, Hibari." Reborn stepped in before Hibari tore down the place. Although unlikely as it seems…

"The baby. I'm busy now. What do you want?"

"Well, I heard of your bet…" an evil glint appeared in Reborn's eyes.

Hibari narrowed his eyes in interest while Emilia blanched.

"_Why do I get the feeling he's up to something?!" _Emilia didn't like what was coming next.

"Instead of a rematch, why don't you honour both sides of the bet? Emilia will join the disciplinary committee like you want, and you can still have her in the committee on the condition that she remains a passive member." He said it, earning a glare from Emilia

"What the damn hell? You know I already have more work than I can handle!" Emilia protested with a glare that could make someone piss in his pants. Except Reborn.

"Hn. I accept." Hibari simply said.

"Well guess what Sherlock? I DON'T." Emilia retorted, walking away.

"Really? Think about it. You could get off those classes that you don't like." Reborn began taunting Emilia . She stopped.

"…Hmm… Go on…" Emilia turned back to them, listening for something worth it within this whole shenanigan.

"AND the teachers won't bother you either for skipping class~" Reborn said in an almost sing-song tone of voice. Note, ALMOST.

"…Fine. But don't expect me to do any paperwork of the sort. I'm already drowning in it." She shuddered.

Hook, line and sinker. Well we have a winner!

"Whatever." Hibari left after that vague statement.

"He never changes now does he?" Emilia chuckled to herself.

"Hibari is Hibari after all." Reborn replied.

"Eto…" a small voice was heard from behind Emilia and Reborn.

"Ah! Tsunayoshi-san! I mean, _Decimo. _What's up?" Emilia respectfully asked.

"HIEEEEE! Emilia-san please don't call me that! Tsunayoshi-san was fine!"

"Whatever you say." She grinned.

"Now. Do you want to join Tsuna's family or not?" Reborn went straight back to the topic at hand.

"Do I even have a choice in the matter? Don't answer that, you scheming sadistic little infant." She glared. "And now I have my hands full in 5 places… I'm gonna die. I just know it."

"Well Tsuna. Looks like you got another strong ally in the family." Reborn smirked, totally ignoring Emilia's last statement.

"I've told you! They aren't my family! They're my friends!" Tsuna protested in vain.

"I'm glad to have you in our ranks Mikazuki-san!" Gokudera's eyes sparkled with pride. For Tsuna most likely.

"Hahaha so Emilia -san is joining us in the mafia game too? Awesome!" Yamamoto laughed.

*Cue second dramatic fall from Emilia *

'_He really thinks it's a game?' _She deadpanned. _'I have to find time to confront him about his… him standing on the fence like this is very risky…'_

"I told you a gazillion times already idiot! This is not a game!" Gokudera started another one sided argument.

They finished their lunch, with Tsuna terrified of pissing off Emilia now. While the latter had reverted to 'normal-school-girl' mood and was laughing her ass off at Gokudera and Yamamoto's one-sided argument yet again. He relaxed slightly at seeing that.

And thus they returned to class, with Reborn smiling evilly when Emilia secretly told him she actually was here to help him train Tsuna. His student's life was about to get very hectic.

.

.

.

.

.

Let's just say things felt as it should be the whole way back to class.

* * *

**(Extra) Hibari's POV**

"I told you she's dead! It's… Emi now." Etsu frowned before a sad smile overtook.

"… I believe you hated that nickname I gave you." I said, swiping at her again.

"I did. But at least it proves I didn't forget you. The only family '_Etsu' _had left…" Etsu said and grabbed my tonfa, our eyes meeting for a split second, before she almost flung me into a wall and led us to the roof. '_huh. She got better, I'll give her that._'

I recovered almost immediately and chased after my little sister.

"_I'm sorry I let her die." _even though she didn't say those words out loud, she didn't need to. Her eyes in that instant spoke loud and clear.

* * *

**Imouto is little sister in jap. **

**In case anyone didn't get the nickname, **_**E **_**tsuko+**_**Mi **_**kazuki= **_**EMI. **_**YES I KNOW IT'S LAME LEAVE ME ALONE!**

** # # #**

**_VERY IMPORTANT!_**

**_This is a record story. This story is only written for the sake of having a written record of the lives i long for within an anime, and writing them out instead of keeping it in my head makes it more real. WARNING, these stories may change plot, OC background or even character name without notice. There won't be regular updates. They only come when i'm into that anime at the time._**

**_I know it way be selfish, but like i said, these stories only exist due to my fantasizing and wishful thinking. Thank you if you choose to follow it, and no offense to anyone out there kay? enjoy it if you can ^^_**


	4. Chaotic Life

_**so. chapter 4 is up! thanks to those sticking with me and welcome to new readers! i deleted the previous chapters too early i realised... i lost quite a few A/Ns and notes. D: oh well. **_

_**_WARNING! VERY SLOW UPDATES (no worr_ies, I ain't abandoning it), CUSSING (courtesy of Gokudera and Emi alike) AND POSSIBLE SPONANEOUS SCATTERED CRAPPINESS.**_

_**Wahahaha! i own khr! *bonk* w-wha? it was a dream? goddamnit Kyoya you had to wake me up didnt you!?**_

_**reuploaded 7/1/16**_

* * *

**"Going through life's motions... with a dash of chaos or two."**

Sometimes Emilia really pitied Tsuna. I mean! He has a sadistic, scheming, probably-Satan-himself, trigger happy hitman as his tutor. Wait. Scratch that. Torturer comes closer. She wasn't even going to deny it anymore at this point. After what she saw in the Sawada household that morning, she could only wonder: '_How did he survive…?' _

Let me enlighten you as to why Emilia began thinking such thoughts in the first place…

_The morning after the whole ordeal…_

"…Why so early today?" Emilia grumbled from beside Yamamoto, sleepiness still evident.

"Haha~ well, the kid wanted us to go to Tsuna's a little earlier, so I guess that's why!" He cheerily answered in the most abstract way possible.

"*Sigh* I really wanna massacre him right now. I already had a late night because of the stupid paperwork Dante dumped and now Reborn pulls this shit on me… Hey Takeshi-kun lend me your shoulder a bit…" She swayed a little and then leaned on him, hooking her arm with his while walking with half-lidded eyes.

Believe me, she was sleep deprived and was just letting her body move on its own. Plus, living 10 years in a country where air-kissing on the cheeks is a form of greeting and in a place where trigger happy hitmen randomly grab you into a bone crushing hug/collapse on you/try to hit on you only to get shot by you later when they get drunk at parties, well, it isn't any surprise that most of the Japanese etiquette she learnt until the age of 4 was thrown out the window.

" **! **Emi-chan?" Yamamoto was completely flustered by the sudden extra weight and warmth on his left shoulder and arm.

"Remind me to kill my right-hand-man-slash-brother next time I see him…" She mumbled, walking a little slower now, her head resting perfectly in the crook of his neck.

A distinct blush crept onto Yamamoto's face as he watched her attempt to walk and sleep with her head sideways on his shoulder. Emilia had unknowingly snuggled into his neck in her sleep intoxicated state at their close proximity. Yamamoto, still rather flustered, resigned to his fate that morning, walking slower to match her pace. It was peace until they reached the junction close to Tsuna's house and met with Gokudera.

"Yo! Morning Gokudera!" Yamamoto waved at the bomber with his free arm as if the situation he was in was completely normal.

Gokudera, on the other hand, froze at the sight before him. He was at a loss for how to react. So he just stood there, petrified. A question mark appeared over Yamamoto's head. Then he realised why Gokudera was frozen on the spot.

"Oh. Haha. Well, she was still in her sleepy state and clung to me so she could continue resting until we reached Tsuna's." He explained sheepishly.

"You idiots!" Gokudera had seemingly snapped out of it and proceeded to start another (obviously one-sided) argument with a slightly flushed face. "You should know better than to do this kind of thing in public! If anyone from the famiglia sees this you're toast!"

"Ma ma~ she was sleepy! And I think you shouldn't be yelling, she might not appreciate being woken up. I think she mentioned she's a little like Hibari-san when it comes to sleep."

"Either way! You can't be doing this in public! If anyone sees this it'll ruin Emilia-san's reputation as well as the _Vongola's_!" Gokudera was still yelling.

"Ngh… Why is it so noisy…" Emilia stirred a little, frowning at being woken up from her half-asleep state. Gokudera paled slightly, his mouth clamping shut.

"Oh, are you up now Emilia-chan?" Yamamoto smiled at her.

"Ugh… you people need to learn to shut up when people are sleeping…" She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes with one of her hands, while the other is still latched onto Yamamoto. Seeing Gokudera, she greeted him, still a little sleepy. "Oh… Morning Smokin' Bomb…"

"Good morning Emilia-san!" He said, straightening his body.

Then Emilia noticed she felt oddly warm on her right arm. Her eyes snapped open and her eyes travelled to the source of said warmth and sprung from the source, a.k.a. Yamamoto's arm, when she realised what she did.

"HOLY SHIT I'm so sorry !" She apologised completely red faced, her hands put together in front of her face is a praying fashion, bowing profusely as she apologised. "I tend to do this to Dante and everyone back home but I forget where I am when I'm sleepy and-!"

"WOAH! Calm down Emi-chan! It's ok!" Yamamoto, somewhat taken aback by her reaction, cut her off and reassured her.

"Are you sure…? I'm pretty sure I just violated your privacy with that act!" She looked up at him before burying her red face in her hands, close to freaking out. Actually, she had freaked the moment she woke up completely. "I need to refresh my mind on Japanese etiquette…"

"It's fine. Now please stop freaking out so we can get to Tsuna's on time kay'?" He patted her head.

"Ok…" She replied, feeling terrible at her lack of professionalism. _'you're supposed to be on a job goddamnit! You're going to leave them one day, stop letting your guard down around them! You're an assassin; you don't have the luxury to enjoy this kind of life.' _She reprimanded herself before Gokudera's voice cut in.

"Che. Can we get going now?" Gokudera turned away in irritation (read: embarrassment) after witnessing a not-so-in-his-comfort-zone scene. Also because it's his first time seeing a respected senior(?) act so casual and… normal.

"Are you trying to order me around Smokin' Bomb?" She whipped around and playfully glared at him as if the whole ordeal just now never happened, trying to keep a straight face. Unfortunately, Gokudera thought she wasn't kidding.

"N-never in my dreams!" He stiffened. Emilia facepalmed at how he missed the joke.

"Hahaha~ Looks like we're all awake now! Let's go!" Yamamoto said and began walking again.

"I don't need you to tell me that you yakyuu-baka!"

It was way too noisy for comfort all the way to Tsuna's.

_Tsuna's house…_

**CRASH! BANG! BOOM!**

'_What in the seven hells was THAT about?' _Emilia thought when they reached the front porch of the Sawada household. The trio opened the door and was met with Lambo running and yelling at the top of his lungs with I-Pin trailing behind him trying to stop whatever mischief he was going to get himself into anyway. The two boys, being used to such a scene, overlooked the chaos apparently brewing.

"Gyahahaha! The candy is all Lambo-san's!" Lambo was running out of the kitchen with an armful of candy, one or two falling from his arms with each step. It's amazing how they could be fighting over candy at any time of the day.

"Lambo! Share with I-Pin!" I-Pin chased after the cow-kid trying to reclaim her share of the candy, picking up the candy he dropped along the way.

"AH! Lambo! Don't take it all w- EHHHH?! Why are you guys here so early today?" Tsuna was trying to tell Lambo something before spotting the trio at his door.

"Yo! Morning Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime! Good morning!"

"Hey. Mornin' Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsuna froze as if they had grown an extra body part.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's not even 7am yet! Why are you all here so early?" Tsuna screeched his signature screech.

Emilia winced. "Ears, Tsunayoshi-san, EARS."

"Sorry. But really, why…?" Tsuna was hoping it the one most probably behind all this wouldn't be-

"Ciaossu." Reborn stepped out from behind the flower vase with a flower bouquet costume, shattering all of Tsuna's hope.

"Wow, haha, morning kid." Yamamoto greeted.

"As expected of Reborn-san, a master of disguise!" Gokudera said.

"… I have no words." Emilia deadpanned.

"Oh my! You guys are here early today! Do you want breakfast?" Nana peeked out from the kitchen, hearing the noise caused by the group.

"No thank you maman, we've eaten!" Yamamoto replied with a smile.

"Ok then! Oh, who's your new friend Tsu-kun?" Nana asked her son when she saw Emilia talking to Reborn.

"Ah! This is Emilia-san… Emilia-san, this is my mom…" He introduced them to each other in a slightly offhanded manner. Emilia turned around to face Tsuna when her name was mentioned.

"Good morning, and nice to meet you Mrs Sawada." Emilia bowed once she realised what was going on.

"Goodness. Call me maman. Everyone does that too!" Nana replied with an obliviously happy face before returning to the kitchen to clean up. Emilia turned back to the rest of the gang.

"You guys are 2 minutes late." Reborn said monotonously.

"Shit happens." Emilia said, shrugging. Yamamoto just laughed his usual laugh. Gokudera was at a loss on how to respond for the second time that morning.

"EHH?! So you called them over? Why'd you do that for Reborn?!" Tsuna freaked at his tutor.

"I have my reasons." He replied simply. "Oi. Tsuna. Are you just going to let your family stand there at the doorway waiting for you?" Reborn interjected with a kick to the head, his disguise mysteriously disappeared.

"OWWWWW! Reborn! You didn't have to do that!" Tsuna retorted, rubbing the bump in his hair forming where he was kicked.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright?!" Gokudera was at his boss' side in an instant, leaving Emilia dumbfoundedly staring at said right-hand-man.

"Quit the useless talk and go get ready." Leon had crawled onto Reborn's hand and morphed into a familiar green handgun, cocked and aimed at Tsuna.

"HIEEEEEEEE! I'm going! I'm going!" then he scrambled up the stairs to his room in a messed up flurry.

"Hahaha~ wow, Tsuna's fast!"

"Of course he is! Jyuudaime is the best!"

"I don't wanna know anymore." Emilia rubbed her temples before turning to look at the fedora-wearing-hitman seriously. "Now. Why did you ask us to come early for?"

"I wanted to let you know. I'll be away for the day and I want you to watch Dame-Tsuna today." Reborn told the gang with the air of a pro.

"Of course I will! It's my job as Jyuudaime's right-hand-man to protect him!"

"Fine. What else?" Emilia crossed her arms and sighed in defeat.

"That's it." Reborn smirked as he said that.

"…_.. Come again for Miss Wolf?"_ Emilia blinked blankly before narrowing her eyes, daring Reborn to repeat what he just said.

"That. Is. It." He repeated word for word, still smirking.

Gokudera and Yamamoto could swear that the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees at that moment. There was a dangerous aura manifesting from Emilia .

"So let me get this straight… you made me wake up an hour earlier to come here JUST TO TELL ME ONE. FUCKING. SENTENCE?!" The two guys gulped.

"Who knows?" the smirk never left the hitman's face.

"That's it. Nobody messes around with my sleep and gets away with it." Emilia, cocking one of her two guns, had really flipped this time and Tsuna, being forever the unlucky one, came down just in time to hear that sentence being said to REBORN.

'_HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Did Emilia-san really just threaten Reborn? Wait. Why did that statement sound just like Hibari-san?!' _was what he was thinking before Reborn used Tsuna as his scapegoat and kicked the gang out.

"Get going or you'll be late." Was all that was said before the door was promptly slammed (quite literally) in their faces.

"REBORN! ** #$!%^&amp;*!** you ** #$%**-" Emilia had begun to unceremoniously spout colourful profanities in all sorts of languages at the infant just behind the wooden door, Yamamoto and Gokudera restraining her from blasting the door open, not caring that her image had just gone out the window. Apparently she'd end up reprimanding herself later.

"HIEEEE! Emilia -san please calm down!" the words had rolled off Tsuna's tongue before he could stop himself. He paled at his stupidity and clamped his hands over his mouth before things got any worse.

The latter stopped (read: froze) to the three guys' surprise and Emilia turned around slowly, eyes shadowed by her wavy red bangs.

"Calm down?" She asked in an eerily quiet voice, sending shivers down their spines. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THAT ** !#$% **JUST STOLE AN HOUR OF SLEEP FROM ME?" She was livid.

"Mikazukisanjustaskforpermissionto-" Gokudera tried reasoning in a way-too-rapid-speed and got cut off by her.

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE SHIT YOU JUST SAID! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME KILL THAT BABY." She whipped in the direction of the house and was going to stride back in until her hand was met with a large and comforting hand. To put it simply, he just grabbed her hand without thinking.

"Emilia-chan! Please just stop this! You'll can sleep in class later!" it was Yamamoto's turn to try and calm her before she killed everyone within a 5 mile radius.

It sorta worked. She froze again, the warmth of his hand reminding her of the incident that morning. Yay! 10p to Takeshi-kun!

"Not possible… I prefer to not deal with something called Kyoya and his ridiculous 'punishments'." She whispered, unmoving. It scared the shit outta Tsuna.

Yamamoto breathed out in relief, seeing he finally got her to stop yelling and listen to reason. But the problem was, what he said next is not exactly REASONABLE.

"Well, then why don't you take a nap at lunch? You can use my lap as a pillow!" He smiled, not realising the impact of what he just said. Cue jaw drops from the two guys in the background. Emilia's body went stoic, fighting back things she wasn't supposed to feel, yet still unable to bite back an immensely sad smile.

"…I'm afraid that's not possible either." She whispered just loud enough for Yamamoto to hear, before gently pulling her hand out of his grasp and picking up her bag that was thrown into a bush by none other than Reborn.

"Let's go." Lianna slung her bag over her shoulder and just walked off, no longer having the energy to care.

"HUH?" Tsuna and Gokudera were completely confused at this point.

"She's fine now… I think…; let's go before we're late!" Yamamoto said as if nothing happened, picking up his school bag.

"… Let's not ask." Tsuna said to Gokudera, just dumbly walking along behind Yamamoto.

"… Jyuudaime, I agree with you entirely." He replied.

'_It's no wonder Hibari-san and Emilia-san are childhood friends! Their sleeping habits are similarly scary!' _Tsuna thought to himself as they made their way to the school gates.

Emilia sauntered into the class looking like a zombie; a pissed-off and emotionally perplexed one at that. Plopping herself onto her desk, she lay her head on the desk in an attempt to sleep. She failed miserably. Why? Because of 'Stupid Takeshi-kun' and his two 'unintentional touches' that morning. She swore off any close relationship upon realising the reality of the world she lived in, and getting attached only to be torn apart again was something she wanted to avoid at any cost. At this rate, she'd either be slicing someone up or throwing a tantrum on the reinforced test dummies at home. Or possibly both. Emilia groaned inwardly for the _n_th time that day. She needed to hit someone.

Her prayers were answered.

The door to her classroom slid open to reveal an oddly happy Hibari Kyoya. And a smirking one at that. Why? We'll never know. (It was Reborn. Nuff' said). He held a black cloak in his arms.

"Etsu." Hibari said, still smirking, turning every head in the class towards him. The whole class was probably thinking along the same lines: _'did Hibari-senpai just actually call someone something other than a herbivore?!' _ Said person snapped her head up and was about to glare at the prefect when she was met with something to the face.

"Mmph-!" She made a sound and looked at the thing that just smacked her square in the face. It was the cloak. Upon closer inspection, she noticed there was a red band with 'discipline' sewed onto it and attached to the sleeve of the cloak. She glared at it before directing it to the smug fella standing at the doorway, just causing said fella to smirk wider (if even remotely possible).

"Tomorrow. Meeting. 2pm. Be there." He left his position on the doorway as soon as the words were said.

A vein throbbed in Emilia's forehead. She was having a really bad day. Standing up suddenly with killing intent seeping out, she decided a match with the skylark was in order.

"KYOYA!" She bellowed, grabbing the 'stupid cloak' and strode out with full bloodlust in the direction of our resident head prefect, evident on hitting, or even killing was tempting at this point, someone today.

The whole event left the class (including the _Vongola _boss-to-be and guardians) in stark silence. They had never seen her so livid. She didn't even notice the bomb of fangirls set off when THE Hibari called someone by name. Looks like he (purposely) pushed her buttons today. The 3 Vongolians had unanimously decided on one thing: _Never piss her off when she's sleepy._

"Wait… why did Hibari-san call her 'Etsu'?"

Meanwhile, Hibari had the perception and common sense (or he just knew Emilia too well) to head to the roof, awaiting a battle, still smirking. Oh, he got his battle all right. Lianna slammed the roof door open, almost tearing the hinges off, and glared at Hibari. He narrowed his eyes, smirk gone. He had never seen her THIS mad.

"_Scared are we Kyoya?" _Emilia hissed, throwing the cloak on the ground.

"I'm never scared." He replied calmly.

"Either way, _**you're it Kyo.**_" And she charged at him.

"I'll bite you to death." We all know who said THAT.

Hell, this battle was tenfold the intensity of their usual battles. If either one slacked, they risked getting killed (although more on Hibari's end). If anyone witnessed this, they'd faint. What wasn't expected was Emilia to overpower Hibari. It might have been due to her emotions and frustrations running high but this bordered on insanity (not that either of them were sane to begin with). Due to that, the battle ended really fast.

Emilia was just about to knock Hibari out, when the bell rang. She stopped abruptly, standing up and pocketing her daggers. Hibari was smart enough to not retaliate.

"I win." She smirked, her frustration fully vented.

"Stupid carnivore. You relied on your anger. Doesn't count."

"You do that all the time, Kyoya. Argument invalid."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES YOU DO! Now shut up and tell me what the crap was this about!" She said while lifting the cloak and thrusting it in Hibari's general direction. His eye twitched.

"It's the disciplinary committee's blazer." He said monotonously.

"NO SHIT THERE SHERLOCK. I meant as to why you gave it to me!"

"The baby said you were obligated to join."

"I WAS but I'm just there in name. I ain't doing shit." She eyed the blazer in her hands.

"It's a rule. All members must have it." Well that was blunt.

"Grrr… Fine. But I mean it when I say I ain't doing shit." And she reluctantly switched blazers. But since the blazer she got was a guy's one, she didn't button up the front. "Hmm. Not bad actually."

"Hn."

"I'm outta here. See ya." Emilia turned around and gave a lazy wave to Hibari.

"59; 57." They said in sync as Emilia closed the (almost wrecked) door behind her.


	5. Don't Be Afraid of Change

_**i think i made a booboo somewhere. but i cant find out where! D:**_

_**WARNING! VERY SLOW UPDATES (no worries, I ain't abandoning it), CUSSING (courtesy of Gokudera and Emi alike) AND POSSIBLE SPONANEOUS SCATTERED CRAPPINESS.**_

_**i'd like to say i own khr but... *gun cocks* contrary to popular belief, i'd like to stay alive. *sweats* you can put the gun down now Reborn. **_

_**reuploaded 7/1/16**_

* * *

**"Embracing changes... with talks and fights?!"**

When Emilia finally made herself presentable enough to enter class, with her new uniform nonetheless (where did the other blazer go? It mysteriously ended up in the reception room), she was already 15 minutes late. She strolled down the hall, her class getting closer and closer.

"Sigh… I don't wanna go back and get lectured again…"

When she finally reached her class, she slowly slid open the door and poked her head through the crack, seeing how bad it was. She was shocked to see a noisy class and no teacher. She spotted a random friend sitting in a group, chatting, just beside the door and asked for some clarification.

"Hey Ogata-kun, where's the teacher?"

"Hmm? Oh! Mikazuki-san! The teacher is late. Not that we're complaining though." The group paused their conversation and turned their attention to Emilia when they heard her.

"Well this is new…" She muttered, looking at the mess of students spread out in the class.

"I know right? Sensei is rarely late. By the way, what happened just now? Hibari-senpai flipped your switch?" Ogata turned his whole body towards Emilia while asking.

"Let's just say I had a bad morning."

"It happens. Aren't you coming in?"

"Oh. Right." With that, Emilia pushed open the door completely and walked in, completely forgetting her change in attire. When Ogata saw it, he froze. Emilia, not noticing, walked straight over to Tsuna and the gang.

It was only then, when the class directed their gazes to Emilia that she realised she had just walked in with a disciplinary committee blazer on her back.

"_SHIT. I forgot. Oh well." _she internally hit herself. Trying to ignore the jaw drops and gazes burning her back, she sat down beside Yamamoto and faced the gang.

"Yo! What you guys up to?" Emilia smiled and casually asked them. Tsuna froze.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screeched once he registered what Emilia was wearing. Emilia hands flew to her ears in an attempt to save them, and sprung from her seat.

"GOD! Seriously, Tsunayoshi-san! MY EARS!" She yelled.

"B-but, how-, what- WHY?" Tsuna freaked.

"Remember I lost to Kyo-kun yesterday? Remember our bet? Remember how THIS happened?"

"Haha~ I remember all right! It was a shame your match was interrupted. Then you could avoid being force to join the disciplinary committee. But you look cool in their blazer too!" Yamamoto interjected, sort of 'checking out' Emilia's new look.

"B-bakashi!** (combi of baka and Takeshi) **Don't look at me like that!" Emilia retorted with a reddening face, her efforts futile.

"YOU YAKYUU-BAKA! As if hugging Mikazuki-san twice this morning wasn't bad enou-"

"GOKUDERA HAYATO! I DARE YOU TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Emilia snarled at him with a scarlet red face. He didn't have to yell that out to everyone in the class!

"Aww. It wasn't that bad was it? I remember that you were the one that clung to m-" Yamamoto teased.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADYYYY!" Emilia whined.

"HIEEE! Guys! P-please stop this!"

The whole class was listening in to the conversation, and so far they couldn't believe any of it. _Emilia calls Dame-Tsuna by first name?! Emilia calls Hibari 'Kyo-kun' and she DOESN'T get bitten to death?! __Emilia __was forced to enter the disciplinary committee?! Yamamoto hugged Mikazuki TWICE this morning? _The class couldn't take it. They were saved from the insanity known as the _Vongola _guardians by the teacher entering the class.

Emilia took this chance to escape to her desk, sinking down very low into her seat. Her mentality was shattered yet again. She would need time to recover, and berated herself for the nth time that day for losing control of her emotions; what was wrong with her lately? As she buried her face in her hands, she ignored every word the teacher said in front.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

School passed by so slow, Emilia wanted to put a bullet into the class clock. At lunch she ended up eating with Kyoko and Hana, and looked like a zombie the whole day despite her best efforts to keep to 'I'm fine just tired' smiling mask on her face. Also, she was mad at Yamamoto and Gokudera, but mostly feeling stupid for being so pissed off. She should've be more sensible. They still walked back to Tsuna's (his mom prepared dinner for them), but Emilia stayed in front, ignoring the guys.

"Come on Emilia-chan! I was just teasing. Please forgive me?" Yamamoto was trying to apologise, but she just looked away.

"I'm REALLY sorry for being so inconsiderate Mikazuki-senpai!" Gokudera was doing the same, putting aside the arguments with Yamamoto for the moment.

"Y-yeah… I mean, they really are sorry…" Tsuna tried putting in a good word for his two best friends.

"No." she stopped walking. It was the first word she had said to them after the incident.

"WHA- Why? We're really sorry!" Gokudera ran in front of her and asked her straight out.

"Because you downright humiliated me. And crossed the line. Do you two know anything about what should and shouldn't be said at all?! Especially you, Gokudera! You're in the mafia! Didn't you learn a shred of etiquette and how to keep out of trouble? Don't answer that." She sighed as she ended the lecture, frustration evident on her face (whether it was due to herself or the two guys was left unsolved though). "But, I'm willing to overlook it for a favour…"

"Really?!" not it was Yamamoto's turn to run in front of her.

"Stop right there buddy. I'll deal with you later." The baseball player's eyes visibly dimmed. She forced herself to ignore it and turned to the bomber. "Gokudera Hayato."

"Yes?!"

"I need you to help me do my homework for the next week. Dante swamped me with another crapload of damage paperwork and I have no time to finish the school's crappy homework. I'd leave it undone, but lectures from Kyo-nii and the crappy teachers are ten times more annoying so that option is out."

"Y-yes Mikazuki-senpai!" He saluted her. She frowned.

"Stop calling me that. As for you… Takeshi-kun…" Said guardian lit up and looked at her with wide eyes.

"…I want free sushi." She smiled. "and there's something I need to talk to you about…" she lowered her voice so that only he'd hear, suddenly serious.

"No problem at all!" He let out a breath he had been holding in relief, only to tense back up at the seriousness in her voice.

"Phew…" Tsuna did the same.

"Now let's get going shall we?" Yamamoto said, temporarily ignoring his slight uneasiness and took off running.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Emilia yelled and followed after him, with Tsuna and Gokudera just behind her.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

The next morning Emilia woke up late since it was a Saturday. Sitting up in her bed, she stared blankly at the wall in front of her, remembering yesterday's events. She had gone for dinner at Tsuna's, and got quite a shock.

Firstly, the two kids they had seen running past them last morning were actually somehow affiliated with the _Vongola,_ although one was actually a freaking _Bovino._ I mean, a_ Bovino _for crying out loud! She could only describe Lambo in one sentence. A pain in the ass. Although Emilia quite liked I-Pin. She had some veeeeery distant ancestor from China and practiced Chinese martial arts from time to time, since she began taking an interest in it after her family's death.

What caught her by surprise was that Poison Scorpion was living there too. What really caught her by surprise was that Gokudera and Bianchi were related! What AMUSED her was how Gokudera foamed at the mouth and went down for the count at seeing his sister's face. It was solid gold to her! Not to mention how she squealed when she found out Fuuta was there too.

_Flashback…_

"Tsuna-nii! Takeshi-nii! Hayato-nii! Okaeri!" Fuuta ran out and greeted them, and skidded to a halt when he saw Lianna. Lianna froze when she saw him.

"Fuuta/Emi-nee!" The two yelled unanimously while Fuuta tackled Emilia in a hug, sending her backwards into the wall.

"HIEEEE! You two know each other?" Tsuna screamed (again).

"Yep! I used to hang out with him a lot two years back, then I got busy, he got busy, and we haven't hung out in ages, even though I see in the mansion sometimes. Fuuta~ my you've grown!" Emilia sounded like an aunt that hadn't seen her nephew for years.

"Emi-neeeeeeeeeee! I've missed you!" Fuuta cooed while snuggling further into Emilia's uniform.

"Well, at least now I know why I haven't seen you the last few weeks… How bout we go out for ice cream tomorrow? Just like old times."

"YAY! Emi-nee you're the best!" Fuuta jumped about in glee.

"Lambo-san wants ice cream too!" Lambo fussed when he heard this.

"No! This is for me and Emi-nee only!" Fuuta argued and stamped his foot.

"WAHHHH Lambo-san wants ice cream!"

Because of that, dinner was chaos. As usual.

_Flashback over…_

"Oh god… Decimo's family is insane…" Emilia chuckled and got out of bed.

She looked at the clock at her bedside, it said 9am. She made a few mental notes of what she had to do today, firstly, her promise with Fuuta. Secondly, dump her school work to Gokudera. Third, go and get her free sushi and finally confront Yamamoto about how he sees this entire thing as a game. Finally… she had a crapload of paperwork courtesy of Dante getting into a fight with the Vongola's resident hothead, destroying half the dining room.

"Sigh… what to do… I hate paperwork… I'll kill him when I get back to Italy…" She grumbled, getting her breakfast together and relaxing for a while, reading, drawing, watching TV… It was a rare moment for her. She may love company but she is the type of person who likes being alone more than often.

She didn't even notice time had passed by so fast until the old grandfather clock in the living room stuck 12. "CRAP! It's that late already?" the book in her hand falling to the floor. She scrambled to get her things together, putting on a jeans skirt (with a pair of shorts underneath of course) and a light blue hoodie with white stars on it. Backpack with homework for Gokudera? Check. Emilia slung the bag across her shoulder and left for Tsuna's house, locking the door with a soft 'click'.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

When Emilia reached Tsuna's house, it was 12:30. She knocked on the door and went in, only to be welcomed with a barrage of pink grenades in her face. Her eyes widened and she dodged, allowing the grenades to explode on the front porch. Emilia raised an eyebrow. It couldn't be Reborn…

Grenades just weren't his style.

"GYAHAHAHA! DIE REBORN!" Lambo came running from the staircase, throwing another barrage of pink grenades at the hitman she just only noticed sitting in the living room.

"So that's where the grenades came from…" Emilia muttered.

**BOOM!**

"Hold… it… in… WAHHHHH!" Lambo began crying and took out the 10-year-bazooka. Emilia's eyes widened. Then 'poof' went Lambo. Emilia, who completely forgot about the existence of the 10-year-bazooka, ran to the living room to see if the brat was okay.

When the pink smoke cleared, she was utterly shocked to see the 10YL Lambo, who just gave a curt greeting and ran away before Reborn appeared. At this moment, Tsuna came running down from his room when he heard the explosion. He saw Emilia and screamed his normal scream.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Emilia-san! Why are you here?" Emilia winced.

"Tsunayoshi-san… my ears…" She rubbed her ears, how many times had she said that already? Before Tsuna could apologise, Reborn came and landed in his fluffy hair.

"OWWW!"

"Ciaossu, Emilia."

"Geez Reborn. Way to greet someone." Emilia rolled her eyes. "where's Fuuta? While I'm on the topic, your mom is out too?"

"Fuuta is in the bathroom, he should be out soon. Emilia-san, why don't you come in first?" Tsuna offered and led her to the living room.

"Maman is out shopping." Reborn suddenly said from atop Tsuna head as Emilia sat down on one of the tatami mats. Then he jumped off and landed on the tatami mat opposite Emilia while Tsuna sat at the edge of the table.

"Anyway, Emilia. You're heading back to Italy next week right?" Reborn started casually.

Emilia sighed. "You seem to know everything now don't you? Yeah, I have to go back to my squad, I've been away too long. They're probably in a mess. Maybe I'll kill my right-hand-man while I'm at it." She said while picking on her fingernails.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard this. "You're leaving?!" He burst out in shock, standing up and knocking over the Ferris wheel ornament on the table. Emilia turned to him and blinked blankly at him.

"Yeah? My squad might burn down the whole HQ if I don't go back soon." The very thought of it gave her a headache, and she rubbed her temples with a troubled look on her face.

Tsuna felt sad at the thought of losing a friend. That was when reborn threw a leon-mallet at him. Effectively plastering him to the floor.

"OWWWW! REBORN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Tsuna whined as he peeled his face off the floor.

"Need you be so harsh oh great hitman?" Emilia teased Reborn, shifting a little in her seat. "You could've just told him."

"Where's the fun in that?" Reborn smirked, sitting back down as if nothing happened.

"Sadist." Emilia snorted, turning to Tsuna with a reassuring smile. "No worries Tsunayoshi-san. I'll be back after a couple of days. At most a week. I just have to send a couple of reports in, get in contact with some people from alliance families, check up on my squad, revise their progress and train them, file in their progress, see if the CEDEF and Vongola intel team have any new info for me, confirm if I have any new jobs pending, maybe even kill Dante for the extra paperwork…" She started counting off her fingers, only to realise she ran out of fingers to count on. She frowned while Tsuna gaped in horror. How can someone so young have so much to do?

A bullet whizzed past Tsuna's head. He visibly flinched and squatted into a ball.

"Stop gaping like an idiot, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn blew the nonexistent smoke from the tip of the gun before leon morphed back into a chameleon and crawled onto Reborn's fedora, tongue flicking. Just as this happened, Fuuta came into the living room.

"Ah! Emi-nee! You're here!" Fuuta ran toward Emilia and tackled her in a hug, both of them falling to the floor.

"Oof! You didn't have to do that you know?" Emilia said getting off the floor and reverting to a sitting position. "Hang on a second… I just realised the house is a little too quiet…"

Fuuta grinned. "Lambo and I-Pin are having their afternoon nap."

"No wonder… Well then, shall we go?" Emilia stood up, gesturing to the front door.

"Uhn!" Fuuta smiled happily and raced towards the door.

"Um… Be careful, Emilia-san and Fuuta. And… uh, can you make sure he's back by 5?" Tsuna shyly spoke.

"Sure." And the duo left the Sawada residence.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

By the time Emilia and Fuuta finished their ice cream, it was 2 o'clock. And it seemed like an appropriate time for lunch. As if on cue, Fuuta's stomach made a sound not unlike an alarm clock rattling in a cardboard box… I apologise, that was totally random.

"It's that late already huh…?" Emilia mused to herself as Fuuta skipped beside her happily. They had just left the ice cream parlour and were now just aimlessly walking, enjoying each other's company while talking about random things. Then Emilia felt a small tug on her hoodie; looking down she saw Fuuta with a pleading face.

"Emi-nee… I'm hungry…" Fuuta whined softly.

She squatted down so that she was at his eye level. "Why don't we go to Takeshi-nii's place for lunch?" Fuuta's eyes sparkled when she said that.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" He squealed and grabbed Emilia's hand, dragging her along.

…...

"Hellooo? Takeshi-kun? You here?" The duo poked their head in through the sliding door of Takesushi.

"Oh! Mikazuki-chan was it? Come in come in!" Yamamoto senior saw her head poking through and smiled. "Takeshi should be upstairs."

"Yamamoto oji-san, come on, when will you stop calling me that?" she knew she should be getting used to being called that, but it didn't stop the dull and recurring ache that formed in her heart. _'I knew I should've changed the surname on the forms when I had the chance…' _quickly reprimanding herself again, she sat down at the counter with Fuuta settling into the seat beside her.

"We'll see. What'll you have?" he grinned and asked.

"The usual I guess. What about you, Fuuta?"

"Yellowtail!" he squealed in delight. "and Tuna!"

"You really are taking advantage of me taking you out aren't you?" Emilia sighed resignedly.

Tap tap tap. Footsteps were heard, followed by a familiar smile. "Eh? Emilia-chan, when did you arrive?" Yamamoto was descending the stairs and asked upon seeing the surprise guest sitting by the counter.

"Not too long ago. Fuuta wanted lunch. And you owe me a sushi meal, mister." A smirk crept onto the redhead's face.

"Ah right. It's true. Put it on me okay dad?" he turned to face Yamamoto senior with a sheepish expression.

"Again? What did you do this time?" a sharp pair of eye flitted between the two.

"It's nothing. It's in the past and that's what matters. Takeshi-kun, I need to talk to you." Ending the questioning abruptly with an awkward laugh, Emi got up and strode over to the baseball player, promptly reminding him that she did mention this was coming his way.

...

"…_I want free sushi." She smiled, sending butterflies into his stomach. "and there's something I need to talk to you about…" she lowered her voice so that only he'd hear, suddenly serious._

…

'_Well shit.'_ Yamamoto thought to himself. He completely forgot. "How about we head upstairs?"

"I'm fine with that. Fuuta, hang tight kay?" Emi waved to the little boy, who seemed to understand what was going on.

"Okay! Take your time, Emi-nee." And he turned to Yamamoto senior smilling, providing a little bit of subtle distraction.

Emilia nodded discretely and raced past Yamamoto up the stairs. Sensing the serious and tense aura around his friend, he stiffened a little before following behind yet wondering what could possibly be so serious. Quickly settling down into his room, a cosy yet rather messy Japanese styled room, she got straight to the point.

"Takeshi-kun. What do you think of this… 'mafia-game' that is going on?" looking him straight in the eye, Yamamoto could've sworn she changed to someone different in that instant, someone who saw straight through him. "And right now, I want you to be 100% honest."

"Well, it's fun, that's for sure. Even though at times it gets a little too dangerous… I knew that it was more than a game the moment I saw the guns. I wanted to believe it was just toy lookalikes but well, haha, things have been proving me wrong every time. But now I guess I just keep it up so Tsuna won't freak out."

"So… you knew all this time huh?" Emi cracked a tiny smile of relief.

"More or less. I still don't know exactly what is going on, and I don't know if I want to hear it yet. But if I ever want to… would you tell me?" it was so rare to see the happy-go-lucky Yamamoto Takeshi take things so seriously and think so deep, but it was comforting to Emilia that he wasn't just a dumbass trying to get himself killed in a game of life and death.

"That's what I'm here for." A genuine smile graced Emi's face for a few moments before it disappeared again. "I've gotten all I need to know. Thank you. And one more thing, you may not be ready but I will tell you one thing now that you've entered this 'game'. Never ever think that you're alone, not even for a second. We may be here for you, but so are others with ill intent." With that, the tense atmosphere vanished, and along with it, uneasiness in their minds. Emilia stood up and stretched.

"Well, that's that. I'm glad you know what's going on for now."

"If anything does happen, let me know?" Yamamoto said cheerily while he held the door open for Emilia.

"If you're sure, I'll say what I can. Thanks!" Then they stepped out of the room and headed back down where they'd face the world once more.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

After sending Fuuta back safely, Emilia headed home. As she approached her house front gate, she spotted a small envelope sticking out ever so slightly from her mailbox. Raising an eyebrow, she took the envelope and went into her house. Taking off her shoes while opening the envelope, she almost jumped for joy when she saw what the card inside said.

"Oh YES! Finally! A real vacation!" She was invited to a cruise to the Mafia islands next weekend! Best part was that her need to go back to Italy was delayed by a week. A whole week! Jackpot! Hmm? There was a note attached to the card…

'_I know you need a break. It pains me to see my only daughter work so hard. Go have some fun. Take it as an early birthday gift. –Timoteo._' She teared up before breaking out into a grin.

"Packing time~" With that she skipped to her bedroom, taking out her dark red luggage bag and packing things for the trip to the island.

* * *

**_VERY IMPORTANT!_**

**_This is a record story. This story is only written for the sake of having a written record of the lives i long for within an anime, and writing them out instead of keeping it in my head makes it more real. WARNING, these stories may change plot, OC background or even character name without notice. There won't be regular updates. They only come when i'm into that anime at the time._**

**_I know it way be selfish, but like i said, these stories only exist due to my fantasizing and wishful thinking. Thank you if you choose to follow it, and no offense to anyone out there kay? enjoy it if you can ^^_**


	6. Omake- Disciplinary Gal

_**Well, sorry this isn't an actual update. i needed to get this outta my system. **__**EVER WONDERED HOW KUSAKABE REACTED TO KYOYA LETTING A GIRL JOIN THE COMMITTEE? HERE YOU GO!**_

_**WARNING! VERY SLOW UPDATES (no worries, I ain't abandoning it), CUSSING (courtesy of Gokudera and Emi alike) AND POSSIBLE SPONANEOUS SCATTERED CRAPPINESS.**_

**_i will own khr even if it kills me! Oh Shut UP Byakuran i know you can see the future StOP lAuGHinGG! (sadly even in the future i dont own it)_**

**_reuploaded 7/1/16_**

* * *

**"Curious?... Well, be prepared to be wowed"**

Kusakabe Tetsuya was speechless. No, speechless was an understatement for crying out loud! This was the first time his leader had actually deemed a female student worthy enough by his standards; asking (full on threatening) her to join the disciplinary committee and said female student had actually agreed (was forced by a sadistic hitman)! He couldn't decide whether said girl was too brave or just plain suicidal.

Today he was in charge of duties with her. The funny thing was, her duties were kept to a minimum. Did his leader have a soft spot for her? (it was part of their deal that she wouldn't be tied down, and Hibari keeps his words.) He checked his watch. 20 more minutes before they had to start, and yet said girl was nowhere in sight.

He had asked Tsuna and some of the other guys as to what kind of a person she was. What he got: "She is sometimes quiet sometimes loud, mostly nice sometimes 'evil', likes to be alone yet likes hanging out with people too, a little tomboyish but can act like a lady if she wants." All in all, a little bit of an oddball. Little did he know, if he said that out loud he'd get killed by said lady.

He was about to go and look for her when the door slid open with a bam.

"Kusakabe-san! I'm sorry I'm late! That idiot of a skylark was putting me in a spot. I mean, how do you expect me to go patrolling AND fight with him at the same time?" Said girl burst through the door with an immediate apology.

"… Are you Mikazuki Emilia?" He said, somewhat stunned by the way his leader was called by her.

"Yep. And you must Kusakabe Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." She said bowing slightly.

Taken aback by the politeness of Emi, he blanked for a moment.

"Oh. Uh… nice to meet you too." He awkwardly responded.

There was a temporary silence, while Emilia looked at Kusakabe's face, wondering what had stunned him to such a degree.

"Uh… aren't we supposed to go on duty?" She broke the silence.

"Right! Well, let's go, and I'll show you what we need to do…" He quickly got up, snapping out of his daze.

"Ok…" There was suspicion in her tone.

They went around a regular route that was set for patrolling, checking for vandalism acts, bullies and such. Oh and crowds too.

"… That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of." Emilia said bluntly with a deadpanned look.

"But it's Kyo-san's orders, we have to obey." Kusakabe told her.

"Yeah right. I'll just get them to make sure to stay outta Kyoya-kun's way then." She shrugged.

"You actually call him that?" the question slipped out before he could stop himself.

"Hmm? Call who what?" She said while trying to balance on an imaginary line beneath her.

"I mean Kyo-san. You call him 'Kyoya-kun' and he DOESN'T bite you to death?" He said incredulously.

She scoffed, still balancing herself perfectly on the imaginary line. "Please. I've been calling him that since we were kids. I'd beat the shit outta him if he suddenly had a problem with it."

Now THAT really shocked Kusakabe.

"KIDS? How long have you even known him?"

"Hum… since we were 3 I guess? We were neighbours until I disappeared to Italy. Now that I think about it, I kinda feel bad for not telling him before going MIA." She stopped walking, looking at the ground, suddenly sad.

"Err…" What was he supposed to do?

"But! That was too long ago to be moping about. So let's go finish this dumb patrol so I can go home."

"But we have to do a report and send it in before we can go…" He trailed off, suddenly fearful of her reaction.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"it's just protocol…" he shrunk back a little.

"I think imma kill Kyoya-kun for that…" She stopped suddenly and whipped her head to the open window to her left, spotting the gang of Vongolians just leaving the school. Unknowingly, Emi walked to the window and rested her elbows on the ledge, letting out a soft smile.

"Uh… Mikazuki-san?" Kusakabe walked over to her and snapped her out of her revere.

"Oops. Sorry." Emilia retained her smile and continued walking down the corridor, no longer seeing if Kusakabe was following her.

He wondered why Hibari made such a nice girl join the committee. She may be an upbeat person, but her dark blue eyes spoke otherwise. It said she was a quiet loner by heart. There was also a kind of sadness in it that he couldn't describe. But she held an air of authority as well. It was conflicting.

Emilia saw that he still wasn't following her and turned around to call him back to earth.

"Kusakabe-san? Are you just gonna stand there all day?" She grinned.

"Ah. No, no. let's just finish off this floor then send in the report." Kusakabe shook his head and continued walking. He thought that Emilia wouldn't survive the committee until they ran into a gang of seniors when they turned a corner to go up a flight of stairs. Seniors that were on the verge of getting expelled due to many assorted reasons.

"Well, well~ what do we have here? When did the disciplinary committee recruit pretty girls?" a buff looking guy stood up from his position on the staircase and turned to where Emilia and Kusakabe had stopped in their tracks.

"Maybe these girls are exclusively for us. Gihihi." A lean guy with a tiger tattoo on his arm laughed a creepy laugh and turned his head to another guy in the corner. "Hey, Kuroi. Looks like we got ourselves a lucky final haul before we get expelled outta this shitty school.

Kusakabe internally flinched. Hibari would kill them if he heard that. But the bigger problem was that they were outnumbered 2 to 5. Actually, 1 to 5, since Emilia can't fight. Or that was what he thought anyway.

"Oh? We got lucky huh?" The shady guy in the corner who seemed to be the leader, to Emi anyway, said with amusement in his voice. He stood up and walked out of the shadows, revealing a well toned guy with a scar on his forehead. Probably courtesy of Hibari. "Hey, girly, I might let your friend over there go if you come and play with us."

Emilia was blatantly unfazed throughout the whole exchange and just stood there, arms crossed, with a bored look on her face, not unlike Hibari's. Except that her aura had changed from carefree to alert. Much to Kusakabe's horror, she completely ignored the group in front of her and turned her head to him, speaking to him as if nothing happened.

"Let's head back to the committee's room. I wanna get home." She spoke in a tired voice, walking directly towards the gang, opting to just walk past them and up the stairs unless they were stupid enough to touch her. Kusakabe froze on the spot, before going to grab Emilia and stop her from getting killed when the gang made their move. He was too late. And for that he got to witness Emi's awesomeness.

"Hey! How dare you ignore our leader girly-" the guy with the tattoo grabbed her arm. Not a split second later, Emilia let her training kick in, effectively turning her body to the bully, locking her arms on the arm that he had latched onto her and flung him down the stairs, his body landing with a resounding thud just in front of Kusakabe, groaning in pain.

Kusakabe's jaw dropped. The rest of the gang members were stunned speechless. Emilia just brushed off the spot where she was grabbed and sighed. "Great. Now I need to disinfect." She cracked her neck and fingers, well aware of what was going to happen next. It served as a good training session for her. "Well then, let's get this show on the road shall we?" She smiled a sinister smile that sent chills down Kusabake's spine. She had officially switched to serious mode. "By the way, Kusakabe-san, you might wanna get outta the way."

Then that was it.

Just as he took a couple of steps back, the gang all went at her in full fury. Which was just plain suicidal. Emi dodged every blow thrown at her, and knocked them all out in various directions in less than 30 seconds. Heck there was even one that got flung UP the staircase!

"27 seconds… now THAT is a new record for normal thugs. This, I can rub in Kyoya-kun's face. Muahaha." Her aura reverted to carefree (with a hint of sadistic) as she looked at the result of the fight while walking down towards Kusakabe, his eyes positively sparkling right now. (eww)

And that is how the disciplinary committee became even more fearsome, and Emilia was officially welcomed in.


	7. Prelude to a War(?)

**_whoops i forgot to upload it yesterday i got stuck in the world of gaming again xD_**

_**WARNING! VERY SLOW UPDATES (no worries, I ain't abandoning it), CUSSING (courtesy of Gokudera and Emi alike) AND POSSIBLE SPONANEOUS SCATTERED CRAPPINESS.**_

_**I'm done trying (for now)... i dont own khr.**_

_**reuploaded 9/1/16**_

* * *

**"Of Holidays and Mafia Wars... Ready for a fight?"**

The next week flew by, and soon it was time to head to the mafia island. Emi had happily called Dante over to join her, much to her other squad members' dismay, and the two headed out to the port where the cruise ship was anchored. Meanwhile, Tsuna and Nana were heading into the dining hall, only to discover Lambo, I-Pin, Bianchi and Reborn on the verge of messing up their vacation.

_A little while earlier, however…_

"Ciaossu, Emilia, Dante." Reborn popped up from nowhere and nearly scared the living daylights outta the two. Although Dante's reaction was much more… exaggerated.

"GAH!" Dante jumped backwards and crashed into the wall, leaving a barely noticeable dent.

Emilia raised an eyebrow. "Really, Reborn? Cosplaying become your thing now? Put some real clothes on for goodness sake."

"_**Reborn…? The number one hitman Reborn?!"**_ Dante exclaimed in Italian, still plastered to the wall with eyes wide as discs.

"_**The one and only."**_ Reborn smirked, still acting as a statue holding a vase.

After the whole shenanigan was over, Emilia and Dante ran into Tsuna who was freaking out because Reborn was telling him they were heading to an island owned by the mafia.

"Tsunayoshi-san! I didn't think I'd run into you here!" Emilia walked over to the two waving her hand.

"E-Emilia-san?! D-don't tell me… You're heading to the mafia island too?!" He freaked out.

"Where else would she be headed?" Reborn interjected.

"But… weren't you supposed to be heading back to Italy?" He shrank back a little, fearing Reborn and his leon-mallet.

"Papa was awesome enough to handle it for me. So it looks like I can join you guys for new years!" Emilia grinned. Behind her, however, Dante was on full alert and keeping his eyes on Tsuna, acquaintance of Reborn or not.

"Uh…" Tsuna felt the glare on him, shrinking back even further. Emilia sensed the killing aura behind her and told Dante to back off without even turning her head.

"_**Dante. Back off. He's a friend. Also, Japanese please." **_Emilia said calmly in Italian.

"_**Sorr- **_Sorry boss." Dante switched to Japanese with a slight accent.

"Dante! Name!" Emilia turned to him and huffed, her red hair swinging behind her in a loose ponytail.

"Ack. Sorry. It's a habit." He sheepishly apologised.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was blankly trying to register who the man was. Then he remembered Emilia mentioning about a Dante. His eyes widened in realisation.

"Y-you're Emilia-san's right-hand-man…" the words slipped out of Tsuna's mouth, causing Dante to become alert again.

"Dante! I mean it! Stop that!" Emi whacked him upside, causing him to stumble a little. "And besides, that's Decimo you're scowling at." She offhandedly said.

"What?!" Dante turned from Emi to Tsuna and back to Emi, giving her an incredulous look. "Seriously? And don't you mean a candidate? Have you forgotten your older brothers?" She ignored him.

"Don't mind him Tsunayoshi-san. He's like that."

"I never minded… uh… hi?" Tsuna uncertainly greeted Dante.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't know if you were an ally of the boss or not. Uh, Tunayochi was it?" Dante's furrowed a little trying to pronounce Tsuna's name. Emi stifled a laugh.

"U-uh… it's Tsunayoshi... but you can call me Tsuna for short." Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Tsuna. Weren't you going to look for maman?" Reborn butt in.

"Ah! Right! Uh. See you later Emilia-san!" Tsuna said and ran off. Once he was out of sight, Reborn turned to Emi.

"By the way, Emi. Are any of the CEDEF on board? I need to pass something to Iemitsu."

"Hmm… I think I saw Oregano just now. Why? What happened?" Emi's eyes narrowed in seriousness.

"I just wanted to check something." Reborn answered in the most abstract way possible. Emi rolled her eyes, seriousness all gone.

"Yeeeeah. Well I'm heading to the pool with Dante. See you on the island." With that, the duo left the infamous hitman standing in the middle of the corridor with a scheming look all over his face.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

It wasn't long before they reached the island and Emilia had gone into super-happy-and-carefree mode, jumping around like a normal teenage girl on a sugar high. Behind her, her proclaimed brother just shook his head at the spectacle before him. After all, it wasn't everyday you get to see your boss-slash-little sister acting… well, not boss-like.

Just before they had reached the island, Emi had changed into a pair of blue floral patterned shorts and a red singlet with frills on the sleeve. She even made Dante change into khaki shorts and a t-shirt, saying he needed to loosen up, which was true in a sense.

Upon reaching they ran into Gokudera, who was seen sneaking out from the cargo of the ship when they passed by the unloading dock.

"Mikazuki-san?!" Gokudera exclaimed as he peered out from behind a crate on the dock. Emi gave him a WTF face when she spotted him.

"Seriously Gokudera! Need you stalk Tsunayoshi-san to THIS extent?" Emi put her hands on her hip as she lectured Gokudera with complete exasperation.

"Wha-! No! it's not what you think! As Jyuudaime's right-hand-man I must be at his side at all times to protect him!" Gokudera sprung out of his hiding spot to clear things up before it got outta hand.

"See, boss?" Dante brightened up at knowing there was someone who had the same chain of thought as him and slung his shoulder over Gokudera's shoulder. "He thinks that we should be by our boss' side at all times too! What if something happens?"

Gokudera flung him off. "Who the hell are you?! Don't touch me!"

"Hey! I thought we thought alike!" Dante retorted.

"Well, what you thought, you thought wrong." Gokudera snorted. They then proceeded to begin bickering.

Emi buried her hands in her face. Why was her brother fighting with a child? Goes to show they never grew up.

"GUYS! First off, Dante! He's a child! You're agreeing AND bickering with and LIKE a child! Secondly, Gokudera! Show some respect to your senior and MY right-hand-man!" Emi burst out and lectured the two. They gulped.

"Sorry boss/Mikazuki-san." Came the unanimous answer. Before anything else could be said, a bunch of black suited guards came and started yelling at Gokudera. Most probably for beating his way through the guards upon boarding.

"You! Smoking bomb! You need to come with us for-" A random guy began shouting. Emi cut him off as she swung around with her red and white travelling backpack on her back.

"Enough. Just what is the big issue here?" She switched to boss mode and addressed the guards flocking around them. They had apparently not noticed her due to the fact that she was dressed so casually.

"Miss De Serafin! Pardon us for not noticing your presence earlier." The guards bowed in respect.

"Let's not sweat the formalities. Doesn't matter what smoking bomb did. He's with me."

"But miss De Serafin! He beat up the entrance guards to gain forced entry! He could be harbouring ill intentions!" The guard's head shot up in an attempt to reason.

"As much of a delinquent as he looks, he's not that kind of person. I can personally vouch for that. Unless you'd like to take us both in for questioning?" Emi taunted. The guards blanched.

"N-never would we dare!"

"In that case," Emi flashed a heart-melting smile, "we'll be on our way."

"Please. Pardon our rudeness." The guards bowed again.

Emi chuckled lightly. "It's a small matter. I was only kidding. Don't take it to heart." Then they left the harbour.

"Don't say a word." Emi hissed to the two guys as they turned around and walked off.

Once out of earshot, they relaxed a little.

"Sigh. I hate those kind of situations. But really, Gokudera. Don't go pulling those kind of stunts again." Emi slumped and told said bomber.

"Y-yes…" He said, embarrassed at making her bail him out.

"Great. They're definitely going to report this. Don't let Emilia's help go down the drain by doing stupid things again. She staked her reputation by vouching for you." Dante then turned to Gokudera.

"Well, what's done is done. Anyway Dante, new rule. When out with the mafia society, you are allowed to call me boss. I just realised I don't want to explain why you and Gokudera here call me by name to those bloody morons." Emi frowned, thinking about the people who will do anything to find dirt on the famed daughter of Vongola nono. Dante nodded.

"Boss, what about him? He calls you by your alias, which is odd for any Vongola member." Dante pointed out.

"Yes, there's a problem there. I can't say that it's because he's calling me by undercover name just because it's convenient. One, it attracts too much unwanted attention, two, it's highly unprofessional. Not that I care much but people trying to lecture me are annoying." She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. "Which is why, this rule now applies to you too, Gokudera. You call me Emilia or De Serafin or whatever version of it floats your boat as long as it isn't the one you usually call me. Understood?" she opened her eyes once more and averted them to Gokudera without turning her head.

"Yes, Emilia-san!" Gokudera nodded with full vigour.

"Anyway, we're heading to check in, so see you later Gokudera. Stay out of trouble kay?" Emilia smiled and walked off with Dante in tow.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

The two walked towards the front desk in the information building, with Dante commenting on every little thing that piqued his interest. Emilia just listened silently with a relaxed smile. Just as they were about to reach the building, they saw the rest of the Sawada family getting ready to go for a swim. Emilia called out to the group of blissfully ignorant people running around on the shore, greeting them from afar.

"_**Another group of people from Japan that you know and I don't?"**_ Dante said with a raised eyebrow, reverting back to Italian.

"_**Hold your horses! You'll meet them soon enough."**_ Dante snorted. Emilia whacked his head again, almost making him lose his grip on his bag, just as they entered the building.

Not 10 seconds after they got in line, something (or someone, in this case) rammed straight into Emilia , making her ram into Dante. Thank the gods he didn't ram into the guy in front. A war and mass of bodies at the reception table is not a good way to start a vacation.

"_**What the hell?"**_ cue the unanimous cussing by Emilia and Dante.

"HIEEE! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry I really didn't mean it please don't kill me!" A timid high-pitched voice from the floor started apologising profusely in fear of getting killed. Looking down, one could see a person curled up in a ball, hands at the front of the line in a futile attempt to shield himself.

"Tsunayoshi-san/Tsuna?!" again, cue the unanimous reaction.

"Emilia-san? Dante-san?" Said brunette looked up at the sound of familiar voices.

"What a way to greet us." Emilia rolled her eyes.

"S-sorry…"

"Well, don't just stand there then. Get in line; it'll be our turn soon." Dante unceremoniously pulled Tsuna up from the floor. Just as he did that…

"_**Next!"**_ The receptionist called out to Emilia.

"_**Hello, Emilia De Serafin from the Vongola Famiglia. And my escort Dante Silvestria."**_ Emilia said with familiarity.

"_**Nice to see you again miss De Serafin, invitation?"**_ Emilia handed her the invitation with both her and Dante's name on it. Behind them, Tsuna paled at the mention of 'invitation', seeing that he didn't have one. _**"Haven't seen you around in a while. Busy?"**_

"_**Yeah. You know how it's like in this business. You can never get a day off."**_ Emilia chuckled, making small talk. She sounded so much like an adult, Tsuna shivered (don't ask me why. Its Tsuna we're talking about here).

"_**Ok, your details are registered. Miss De Serafin and Mr Silvestria, room 1202. Have a nice stay, hopefully we can see you more often!"**_ the receptionist handed them each a key with a large '1202' printed on it and smiled.

"_**I'm taking the bed near the window."**_ Emilia immediately said to Dante.

"_**As always."**_ Dante rolled his eyes.

"_**Let's just put our stuff down.**_ See you later Tsunayoshi-san! Good luck!" Emilia and Dante waved to him as they walked to the elevator, although there was a slight sadistic tone to her 'good luck'. But knowing she is in cahoots with Reborn when it comes to Tsuna's training, it isn't surprising.

Tsuna gulped as he walked towards the desk. He heard the sadistic tone, and why would someone wish 'good luck' just for registering details? Now he had ANOTHER thing to worry about: the bad feeling in his stomach intensifying.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

After all was said and done, Emilia had changed into her swimsuit, which was a maroon two piece with a white ribbon on each piece (in the middle for the top and a smaller one at the side for the bottom). Dante resigned to taking a nap then looking for some of his friends at the bar.

"Suit yourself." Emilia sighed, tying a light yellow sash to her waist and putting on a large t-shirt.

"I need a break too, boss. You don't want to overwork your favourite brother do you?" He teased, plonking himself on the bed.

"But, but, you're my second favourite! After Xanxus-nii!" She teased back with a kiddy tone of voice as she began concealing her weapons on her.

"What?!" Dante shot up from the bed.

"I'm kidding! Geez you can take bullets like a tank but a single joke kills you?" She wasn't letting up on the teasing. Dante crossed his arms as if throwing a fit.

"Oh come on. I'm joking, you know you're still my favourite brother and right-hand-man." Emilia gave him a quick hug before heading towards the door.

"I'm your ONLY right-hand-man." He rolled his eyes.

"You forgot Gaia." Emilia facepalmed, leaning against the door.

"She's the left-hand. Screw her." Dante pouted.

"Yeah yeah. I'm leaving now. Keep your earpiece on in case I need you kay'?" She adjusted her own earpiece and opened the door, slipping her sandals on.

"Will do boss. Be careful." Dante said, sitting up on the bed and facing the door where Emilia was.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Emi rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day and closed the door behind her.

She sighed at the whole situation that happened and walked down the hall to the elevator. Upon reaching the ground floor, she greeted a few people and headed to a quieter part of beach to relax before going to play with the Sawada family. After all, she missed her solitude.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, our favourite brunette was inwardly crying: "Emilia-sannnnn how could you abandon me to these two Spartan babies?!"_

Emi sneezed.

Not to mention her solitude was short lived when a beach ball plonked her on the head and she fell off the beach chair.

"GYAH!"

"I'm so sorry! The kids didn't mean it!" Sawada Nana came over to apologise when she saw who they hit was none other than Emilia.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Emi said getting up from the sand. "Eh? Maman?"

"Oh! Emi-chan! I wondered where you went to." Maman helped her up from the sand.

"I went to the reception desk to check in. I saw Tsunayoshi-san too, although there seemed to be a little bit of complications so he'll be late." Emilia said while wiping the sand off.

"Emilia! Come play with Lambo-san!" cue the annoying ones.

"Ah. Shadow Wolf, you're here too?" Bianchi was next to come towards them.

"Yeah." Emilia said and peeled Lambo off her arm, throwing him back to maman.

Unfortunately, Lambo is more annoying than we give him credit for. After Emilia took off her clothes and weapons and stuff to go swim, Lambo tackled her in another 'play-with-me' frenzy, making her fall face first into the water, before running away to maman.

"Bluegh! Okay, that was unexpected…" Emilia coughed as she stood up, water up to her knees.

"I never expected a top elite hitman to get done in by a mere child from a lower class famiglia." Bianchi chuckled.

"Hey… I couldn't be bothered to dodge since it was a kid. But I didn't expect him to harbour that much force." Emilia said and began letting down her hair since it was now wet.

**BOOM!**

An explosion was heard and several battleships were seen in the distance.

"An ambush?!" Emilia exclaimed before running out of the water to get her clothes and weapons, Bianchi not far behind her.

"There must've been a spy! I'm going to get maman and the kids to safety!" Bianchi grabbed her things and ran towards the family.

"I'm going to find Dante then head to the frontlines!" Emilia yelled back, putting her clothes and weapons back on before running towards the town centre.

"_**Dante! Come in! Dante!"**_ Emilia spoke into her earpiece. After a moment of static, Dante's frantic voice could be heard.

"_**Boss? Boss! We're under attack! Where are you?! are you hurt?!"**_ Dante yelled.

"_**Idiot! My ear! Where are you?! I'll head over!"**_ Emilia yelled into the earpiece as payback.

"_**I'm heading to the back of the castle! Word is that some of the enemies got in through the back!"**_

"_**Got it! Meet you there!"**_ and a small smile spread over her face. "Now THIS, is how you start a vacation, Vongola Style."

* * *

**_VERY IMPORTANT!_**

**_This is a record story. This story is only written for the sake of having a written record of the lives i long for within an anime, and writing them out instead of keeping it in my head makes it more real. WARNING, these stories may change plot, OC background or even character name without notice. There won't be regular updates. They only come when i'm into that anime at the time._**

**_I know it way be selfish, but like i said, these stories only exist due to my fantasizing and wishful thinking. Thank you if you choose to follow it, and no offense to anyone out there kay? enjoy it if you can ^^_**


	8. Bang Bang Boom!

_**Yo guys. I'm sorry for the super long absence. from chapter 10-ish onwards (i have a few chapters pre-written) i will try to update at least once every 2 months, but the chapters will be shorter, instead of 3000+ words i'll shorten it to like 1000? if not i cant keep up anymore. university is still a fucking bitch (plus i suddenly have a social life) i dont know how to summarise the whole thing for my old readers so if you want to give up on the story go on :) it was a pleasure having you (unless you have that much time to reread it). **_

_**to my new readers, WELCOMEEEEEE. i hope i dont disappoint, and please take note of my disclaimer every chappy. stay happy peeps!**_

_**Get it straight! Famiglia (mafia) and family (… family loh) are different! And Dante had dark blond hair.**_

_**WARNING! VERY SLOW UPDATES (no worries, I ain't abandoning it), CUSSING (courtesy of Gokudera and Emi alike) AND POSSIBLE SPONANEOUS SCATTERED CRAPPINESS.**_

_**Alright Reborn, i'll PAY you to help me own khr. With what? err... y'know what let's take a rain check. *flees* (no i still dont own it)**_

_**uploaded 9/4/16**_

* * *

**"From Fabulous to Smokin' Hot... Quite Literally in Fact."**

_When we last saw our beloved Mafioso, they were gearing up to defend the island from an intruder. Although most of us already know which stupid asshat did this... let's just see how they get this party started shall we?_

Emi was currently leaping and bounding over and trees and whatnot, finding the fastest way to the scene. Even a mile away, she could hear the commotion of arguing followed by immense cheering which just piqued her interest further. They could actually decide on a leader WITHOUT killing each other?! Now that's new. Once she spotted the scene, she opted to stay in the tree for a while more, wanting to see what was going on from a spectator's point of view.

It was short lived.

She sensed someone in the vicinity, instantly deciding to take them out and make a flashy entrance among the gang, like she always did in these scenarios. **BAM! **She took out the spies and bounced off the tree, landing on the ground just in front of the large gang of Mafioso with the grace of a swan, promptly stunning the entire group into silence. Something you don't see every day.

"_**Shadow Wolf!"**_ a couple of guys exclaimed in italian after an awkward silence.

"_**Yeah yeah nice to be here. Which bloody stupid famiglia decided to do this insanely idiotic and brainless attack?"**_ Emi greeted offhandedly and went straight to the point, picking off some leaves from her clothes and hair, shirt now transparent due to the water, revealing her striking swimsuit underneath. Did I forget to mention she was still dripping wet from falling into the sea courtesy of Lambo?

I swear, at least 10 people had nosebleeds while Tsuna was completely stunned. Unfortunately, Dante would make sure those people (no, Tsuna wasn't an exception) never lived to see the next day, much to Emilia's dismay. The last time it happened was a year and a half ago, a few months after Dante decided he liked her as a boss and pledged his loyalty to her. In many unwanted (not to mention embarrassing) aspects too… _"Boss! Wha- Tha- He was hitting on you! That sonofabitch from the Adessi Famiglia was hitting on you! That's it. I'm disposing of him before the *bleep bleep* kidnaps you or brews some sort of love potion to whisk you away and turn you into his bride or even-" "Dante! Per Favore! What did I say about letting your imagination get the better of you?! and for the 24__th__ time already!" "But boss! I- wait you actually keep count? No! Wait! But I-" "Enough. This isn't up for discussion. Also, I hate to be the one to tell you this… but the Famiglia you just threatened to eradicate was Gaia's* family… and she's been standing right behind us for the past 5 minutes and *low whistle* she looks positively seething… Well, Arrivederci and good luck my dear friend." _And this was just the beginning of his over-protectiveness… especially after the world war that commenced between Dante and Gaia. But I digress. Back to the story.

*Gaia is Emi's 3rd-in-command and left hand. She just cannot stand Dante's over-protectiveness.

"_**We're not sure. We have yet to find the main enemy squads. We haven't seen any signs of breach or attacks from here." **_A tall and skinny guy reported. It was then Tsuna's mind decided to snap him out of his reverie and thus causing the delayed nosebleed.

"Emilia-san?!" Tsuna failed to hide his shock and confusion. Not that he would have succeeded anyways. He had lost them in the Italian-spoken conversation the moment Emilia came and began blabbering in the language. Seeing that he didn't know a shred of Italian, they were nice enough (is nice even a legit word to use on Mafiosos?) to accommodate for their Italian-dumb (temporary) leader.

"Ah? You're here too, Tsunayoshi-san?" Emilia turned to the brunette and instantly switched to Japanese, but this only served to further intensify his nosebleed to the point where he had to turn away from her and cool his head as the other people greeted her, some chattering amongst themselves.

"_**Vongola Princess! It's an honour."**_ A random Mafioso greeted and bowed.

"The Vongola Decimo and Vongola's princess have graced us with their presence, let's annihilate the enemy!" random guy #2 switched to Japanese so that Tsuna could understand. He froze and wept while saying that he isn't a mafia boss.

"_**Pardon me for being rude, Shadow Wolf, but you've met Decimo?" **_The question was asked by a non Japanese speaking guy that looked like his hair had gotten caught in the crossfire that was known as Gokudera Hayato (who was undoubtedly scowling at everyone except Tsuna). The others in the background had begun to get awfully loud, talking and laughing as if there wasn't a war going on.

"I wouldn't be _speaking_ to him if I hadn't now would I? Now can everyone else _shut the fucking hell up_?" Emilia waved it off dismissively, forgetting to switch back to Italian before opening her mouth, proceeding to glare at the rowdy bunch chattering behind her. Judging from the fact that she had effectively silenced them, no doubt they were all bilingual, if not multilingual, understanding what she said. Either that or the glare did the trick. Probably the latter. "Who's leading? I'm surprised everyone is still intact." She joked after seeing the satisfying silence wash over.

"Why, none other than Vongola Decimo!" another random guy answered, getting a timid 'eep!' from said brunette as Gokudera beamed proudly from beside Tsuna.

If Emilia was drinking something, she would've spat it out.

Sensing another bunch of enemy troops coming from behind her, she moved to defend and 'put them to sleep' but was caught off guard by someone else taking out the troop. This 'someone else' finished off the enemy and walked out.

"No one tries to attack my boss from behind!" Dante made his appearance from the bush behind his boss, kicking the limp bodies that fell from the trees and landed in front of him childishly.

"Dante!" Emilia scolded him for acting like a kid while the man just rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

Almost immediately after this happened, someone peering over from the top of the castle-fort yelled to them, saying enemies have breached the inner island. All this did was motivate them to start attacking, successfully scaring the shit outta Tsuna. It was a miracle he didn't scream.

"Let's do this, Boss!"

"Decimo, give us your orders!"

"We support attacking from the front!"

"We'll protect you, Decimo!"

'_Why do I have to decide?!' _Tsuna screeched mentally.

Before he could even open his mouth to argue (not to mention probably say, *cough*scream*cough*, something stupid) he was hoisted into the air by the overly enthusiastic Mafiosos that were hell bent on taking Tsuna to the frontlines.

"G-gokudera-kun!" Tsuna looked to the bomber, eyes practically pleading for help. He obliviously missed the tone of pleading, not very surprising with the overflowing pride virtually leaking from his face.

"Hey! You guys better be careful with Jyuudaime!" He yelled before turning to the almost-begging brunette with a grin that could rival Yamamoto's. "Jyuudaime! I'll come join you after I finish up here!"

'_Nooooooooooo!' _Tsuna mentally screamed as he was hoisted away.

…

The war raged on. Bullets were fired. People were hit. Trees in the line of fire were scorched. A pissed Gokudera littered the battlefield with dynamite, scorching even more trees (Geez! Non-environmentalist much?!). A brunette squatted down in fear behind a stone barricade while cursing his luck. People were thrown into the air by a giant tentacle…

Wait, what?

Before you could say 'Vongola' the trees in front of them fell, revealing a large troop of enemy soldiers clad in black and purple. One of them had a purple pacifier and stood in the middle of the troop. Did I mention he (or is it a she?) was an infant?

"That's-!" someone was about to speak only to get cut off by none other than Emilia.

"Skull. Commander of the Calcassa famiglia. Arcobaleno of the purple pacifier." She dryly commented, eyes narrowing dangerously at the baby in front of them with crossed arms.

"A-arcobaleno?" Tsuna stammered in confusion.

"_Arcobaleno_ means Rainbowin Italian." The guy that was previously cut off spoke. "But in the mafia it represents the 7 strongest infants in the underworld."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna's eyes bulged.

As this was happening, the rest of the idiots got mad that a kid got past them and began blindly firing at him. They all got deflected, and Skull's pet octopus came out of hiding (but honestly, how does something so huge, and an OCTOPUS no less, hide among trees?!). Tsuna started whining about how he's just dreaming. One guy even stood there complimenting and marvelling at how well coordinated the master and pet was while said pet was grabbing people in clumps(?) and flinging them in random directions.

When it reached out for Emilia and Tsuna's area, Emilia jumped, slashed its tentacle and drew blood, making it withdraw with a painful yelp.

"_**! Why you-! Get her!"**_ Skull commanded angrily seeing that his pet was hurt.

"Try me. Come near and I'll turn that octopus into sashimi." She taunted (not bothering to even reply him in Italian) with a sadistic smile while Tsuna was trying to restrain Dante from killing the octopus for an attempted attack on his boss. Said octopus flinched slightly, a little hesitant about digging his own grave.

"Not a bad idea, Emilia." A squeaky voice came from the trees. Everyone looked up and saw Reborn on the tree. Chiaki smirked at the sight of her sadistic Decimo-training partner.

"Gihihi _(Gajeel, I apologise for using your laugh, I just find it funny and kinda fitting for this), _I don't know if it'll taste good, knowing it came from Skull." Emilia laughed weirdly and relieved herself from her attacking stance. Now that Reborn was here, it was over for Skull.

"Reborn! You're finally awake! While you were sleeping we were getting screwed over!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn (has he got a sudden death wish?) while he jumped off the tree and landed in front of us. Skull turned silent at the sight of Reborn.

"Ahem, correction. YOU were getting screwed over, Tsunayoshi-san. No offense." Emilia tsked and waggled a finger in front of him.

"Why… Why is Reborn-senpai here?" Skull quietly asked out of the blue. Reborn greeted back (surprisingly) and Tsuna freaked out (as usual). The exchange between the two had stunned the troop behind them into stark silence.

"Hang on. You _know _this dimwit?" Emilia asked with a deadpanned look.

"Of course I do, Emilia." He stated and smirked. "He's my lackey after all." This caused a few shocked faces and gasps (not to mention a muffled 'HIE'), while earning a facepalm from the Shadow Wolf. Said 'lackey' however wasn't pleased.

"Reborn! Only you would treat me as a lackey when I am not!"

"Then why are you here attacking the island?"

"I am here to take over the island under the Calcassa boss' orders!"

"Then aren't you just an errand boy here to do your boss' bidding?" Reborn smirked.

"…" Hmm. No comeback.

"See? Lackey."

"I am not a lackey or an errand boy! I'm doing this willingly!"

"Are you now?"

"Yes!"

"Then care tell me WHY you want to take over the island?"

"I… uh…"

"Lackey." Reborn cut him off and turned away.

"I AM NOT A LACKEY!"

"Pfft!" Emilia stifled a laugh and Skull turned to her with several tick marks on his forehead.

"Y-you! It isn't funny! I am not a lackey!"

"Yeah. Sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." She barely got the sentence out before ending up in full blown laughter.

"Even Nono's daughter thinks you're a lackey. How could you not be?" Reborn further teased. Emilia wanted to voice out that she never said that but decided to keep her mouth shut. The more misconceptions he has, the funnier it gets.

"Y-you two-! Die already!" one could almost see steam coming out of his ears. He ordered his pet to grab the two but Emilia , having foreseen this outcome, deftly leapt out of the way. The only mystery that remained was why Reborn didn't. He shot Skull's hand while in the octopus' grasp and the bullet did its work, turning Skull's hand into the size that of a boulder.

"Wha-?!"

"Seems like your pet can't understand your commands anymore." Emilia snickered.

"Now it's my turn." Reborn wriggled out of the tentacle and gave a stunning 1-hit-KO whack to Skull, effectively providing him the chance to kiss the dirt floor of the forest.

He got up slowly and pointed a threatening finger to Reborn. "I-I'll still get the island! I have plenty of battleships and soldiers at my disposal!"

"What? You mean _those _battleships? Looks like someone _else _is on that case." Emilia said evilly from on top of a tree (when did she get up there?!)

Cue the explosion from the sea.

"Looks like Colonello is going berserk too." Reborn calmly stated.

"Wha-?! Colonello-senpai is here too?!" Skull squeaked out.

In the end, they killed off the squad sent by the Calcassa and before long, it was time to head home, much to Tsuna and Gokudera's dismay. Somewhere on the ship, Reborn and Emilia did a silent high five with Emilia leaning on the wall and Reborn on a pedestal, pulling on his fedora. The two smirked sadistically in triumph.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

_The day after they returned…_

Tsuna was getting really excited since Kyoko was coming over to work on an essay with him. He was jumping for joy when someone landed on him. Even though when he looked up it was a something. Until the hatch opened up, revealing Gianinni.

Reborn then popped out of nowhere to greet him. "Oh? So you're Gianichi's son?"

Another voice came from above Tsuna. "This is rare. I've never seen a weapon tuner leave HQ before." Tsuna lifted his head and saw Emilia standing there with a huge smile and a dark blue sundress. He noticed she was wearing a pair of silver earrings with blue gemdrops hanging from the loops.

"Emilia-san?" Tsuna eyed her with slight suspicion, since he'd never seen her this happy before. It kinda of creeped him out. '_She seems happy… a little TOO happy actually…' _He shivered.

"Reborn-san! Emilia-san!" Gianinni greeted, turning to each respective hitman while crushing Tsuna who was still under him. An 'OWW' could be heard with each move. "I knew Reborn-san was here in Japan on Nono's orders, but I didn't know Emilia-san was here too."

Emi shrugged. "It was recent."

"You look happy." Reborn spoke what Tsuna was afraid to say out loud. "What were you doing the past few hours after school?"

"Hmm? I was out with Takeshi-kun. We were just getting stuff for his upcoming match." The smile never left her face as she said this. It was a half-truth.

"And earrings are part of it?" Reborn smirked.

Emi said nothing, putting her finger on her lips as if saying 'it's a secret' with a coy smile. What she said was entirely true, but after that they went to various pet shops to play with the dogs and hamsters and what have you. They had passed by the shop with the earrings and Yamamoto dragged her in to get it, despite her vehement objections. What they didn't notice was a group of guys from the baseball team seeing him do that. Yup, they were so screwed.

"By the way, you mind doing some maintenance on my guns? I'll pick them up later, since I have training for a competition next month." Emi handed the tuner her two guns. "Reborn, can you help me test it out after?"

"Why not?" Reborn smiled evilly. "I can test it out on Dame-Tsuna."

"HIEEEEEE! WHY ME?!"

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi-san, I'm sure you'll be fine~" Emi giggled a little uncharacteristically. "Well, I'm off! I'll be back in a few hours." Needless to say, those few hours were disastrous.

_Couple of hours later…_

Kyoko had just arrived while Gianinni had set camp in Tsuna's room. And once you add Gokudera and Lambo into the fray, it was completely certain something would happen.

"Hi, Tsuna! Are you done with your assignment?" Yamamoto greeted when he popped his head out to the living room.

"Yamamoto?!" Tsuna exclaimed, the colour draining from his face.

"The classmates in our group wanted me to come and check on how your group was doing. So here I am!" He smiled as he said this. Tsuna, on the other hand, was thinking: '_NOOO! He came at such a bad time!_'

"Takeshi-kun! Don't forget about me!" a third voice came from behind Yamamoto, sounding ever so slightly upset. Emi walked in from the hallway after closing the door behind her, giving a playful smack on Yamamoto's arm.

"E-Emilia-san?!" at this point, Tsuna was ready to faint. The only thing that kept him from doing so was Kyoko's presence in the room and his fear of Reborn's training later on.

"Sorry Emilia-chan!" Yamamoto apologised with a sheepish grin before turning to Tsuna. "Hmm? You guys not working upstairs today?"

"N-no… my room's too crowded right now…"

"JYUDAIMEEEE!" the resounding puppy-dog voice of Gokudera boomed down from the second floor, followed by loud footsteps and Gokudera himself appearing in the room. His face was the epitome of a loyal puppy, up until he saw Yamamoto. It turned into a scowl. He was just going to open his mouth to start another redundant argument but then noticed Emilia standing just behind the baseball player, sporting a raised eyebrow, and promptly paled.

"Mikazuki-san! Good afternoon!" He greeted somewhat stiffly.

"Uh. Hi?" Emilia's face turned blank at his 360° personality change. Gokudera, seeing that he didn't offend her in any way, turned to Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime!" he called out again, with a very excited look on his face. This caused Tsuna to worry since it was so… weird.

"Y-yes, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna couldn't help but stutter, fearing whatever was going to come out of his friend's mouth. "I thought I asked you guys to stay in my room…"

"But I wanted to show you my newly modified dynamite!"

"HIEEE! N-not here Gokudera-kun!"

Too late. The dynamite he threw flew halfway to the ceiling and exploded… into confetti and doves? Gokudera stood there in a post-throwing position, gaping, before the reality of what happened to his dynamites sank in and he fumed, stomping back upstairs while unceremoniously cussing in Italian about dealing with a certain weapons' tuner.

"Waa~ that was a nice magic trick! Eh? Where did Gokudera-kun go?" Kyoko marvelled at the confetti that was still in the middle of getting pulled to the floor by gravity, only to realise the person she was going to compliment had disappeared.

Tsuna was panicking, his brain refusing to cooperate and conjure up an excuse, when Emiliastepped in and saved his sorry ass.

"I think he went upstairs to get more. It was… surprising wasn't it?" Emiliamentally sweatdropped at what happened, retaining a smile on her face.

"Sure was! Ah, Tsuna-kun, we should get started on the essays."

They did just that (or at least, just Kyoko, since Tsuna was still a little out of it thanks to Gokudera) while Emilia and Yamamoto watched on from the sides as Kyoko picked out an essay of Tsuna's and read it out. Just as Tsuna was about to die of embarrassment due to the essay, Reborn came down and landed on Yamamoto's shoulder, followed by Gokudera taking a seat beside his beloved boss.

"Jyuudaime! I'm back!"

"A-ah… ok?" Tsuna really didn't know what to say to that.

"Ciaossu, Emilia, Yamamoto, Kyoko."

"Oh? Hey there kid!" Yamamoto greeted with an ever present smile.

"Reborn-kun! Hello." Kyoko waved.

"…I was wondering where you were at… got any new schemes?" Emilia smiled sadistically, suddenly eager for a little action. Tsuna backed away.

"I always do." Reborn returned the sadism. "I thought you wanted me to test out your guns?"

"Ah! I forgot. I'll go and fetch them. I'll be back in a bit." With that she jogged up the stairs and into Tsuna's room. She was met with weapons on every inch of the room. Sweatdropping, she called out to the inventor-clad-with-weird-metal-contraption who was bending over Tsuna's desk, head buried in metal parts and sparks flying from it every now and then. She also noticed a black eye that was probably courtesy of Gokudera.

"Gianinni. Are my guns ready?" Emilia walked over to him and picked up one of her two guns lying on the table beside the weapon tuner. "Also, may I know exactly WHAT it was you did to them?" She shot a suspicious glance at him after witnessing what happened to Gokudera's bombs.

"Oh ho! It's a surprise Emilia -san!" Gianinni said, looking up from his work, with a creepy grin on his face, his right hand holding a weird tool. The black eye just made it creepier.

"You do know, that I _will_ kill you if something happens to my guns right?" Her eyes travelled from the gun, bearing a dark blue crescent shape with a small Vongola logo delicately pressed into it, in her hand to meet Gianinni's eyes while narrowing dangerously. He gulped nervously.

"Of course! N-now go on out and test it. And, uh, b-bring these bullets to Reborn-san too." He said, voice trembling in fear betraying his face of calmness as he carefully shoo-ed Emilia out of the room.

Emilia gave him a 'I'm watching you' look coupled with the sign, two fingers from her eyes to him, and slinked out of the room while thinking '_You, my friend, are so screwed if you mess this up._' Softly padding down the stairs with a little thump each time she took a step. She walked in and saw Tsuna and Kyoko immersed in their essays, Gokudera diligently watching his boss's back for nonexistent enemies, and Yamamoto talking to Reborn who was still perched on his shoulder. She walked into the room.

"Reborn. Here, she's all yours." Emilia tapped Reborn on his shoulder and handed him one of her guns before handing the bullets to him. "Gianinni told me to hand these to you too."

"Good." Smirking, he cocked Emilia's gun and aimed it at Tsuna, who was coincidentally not paying any attention to the hitman less than a meter from him.

He pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. Seconds later, the bullet that was supposed come out though the front flew out from the base of the gun, effectively creating a hole there and _almost shooting its owner in the foot_. Although Emilia could easily dodge any bullet heading her way, she never would've expected this to happen, thus she jumped backwards and let out a yelp.

"KYAH!"

This got Tsuna's (not to mention Kyoko's) attention and they turned their heads towards her. Tsuna blanched at the sight of the gun still pointed at him and Reborn looking at the hole on the floor.

"Emilia -chan! Are you okay?" Yamamoto moved towards Emilia , who was frozen in a post-clumsy-dodge position. Reborn jumped off his shoulder and on to the table when he moved, lowering the gun and looking at the base of said gun.

"Is everything alright Emilia -chan?" Kyoko asked worriedly with a small tilt of her head.

"…Yeah… I just… thought I saw a cockroach…" Her smooth lying skills kicked in but her eyes were still glued to the hole on the floor. Shaking her head, she reassured Kyoko who looked like she was going to freak out because of the 'cockroach'. "I think it's gone though."

Kyoko let out a sigh of relief and excused herself to the washroom.

"Emilia . Survey the damage." Reborn said and tossed Emilia her gun, now worried about his own bullets. She deftly caught it and paled at the huge hole at the bottom of it. Yamamoto was panicking slightly, trying to snap her out of the stunned daze she was in.

"Tsuna." Reborn had now loaded his leon-gun with the modified dying will bullet and cocked it at Tsuna. "Die."

Before Tsuna could even shriek (and Gokudera who was about to jump in front of Tsuna to take the bullet), he pulled the trigger and the bullet flew out of the gun, landing only a few centimetres away from Reborn. Tsuna pried open his eyes, then the two proceeded to stare at the bullet rolling on the floor that stopped rolling as the momentum ceased. Gokudera fell from his chair as he stopped in mid-jump. An awkward silence settled upon the group.

"I need to deal with Gianinni." Reborn stated simply and went upstairs. Emilia had also snapped out of her daze and let out a killer's aura, making Tsuna backtrack and Yamamoto retract his hands from Emilia 's shoulders.

"I, am going to fucking _**KILL**_ him." Emilia bit out, trying to restrain her seething fury for the weapon tuner. She stood up abruptly and stormed up the stairs, Gokudera following them and taking the chance to squeeze in a second beating, just as Kyoko came back.

"Eh? Where did Emilia -chan and the others go?" Kyoko asked as she stepped into the room with three missing people.

"They went upstairs to get something from Tsuna's room I think." Yamamoto answered with a smile and a shaky laugh. Tsuna was drained and was in the middle burying his hands in his hair.

Not a moment later, an earthquake coupled with screams could be heard from the brunette's room.

"Ah! What was that sound?" Kyoko innocently asked without thinking much. This, however only served to increase Tsuna's panic as his head snapped up.

"I-it's nothing!" Tsuna stuttered. "I'll go take a look, please wait for me here!" Then he took off, clumsily running up the stairs and slamming his own room door open.

"Can't you guys be quiet?!" Tsuna yelled the moment he slammed open the door, and was squashed by Gianinni not a second later.

"AHHHHH!"

"Decimo! Save me, please! I'm going to die!" A very bruised and beat up Gianinni pleaded while still sitting on Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime! Listen to me! This idiot wrecked all our weapons!" Gokudera crouched down beside the still-plastered-to-the-floor Tsuna and ranted. He turned his head and saw a pissed Gokudera crouching beside him, a livid Emilia (wait, was he seeing fire materialising from her?!) and a Reborn with a very high killing intent seeping out.

"Wrecked is the understatement of the millennia!" Emilia seethed, walking towards the weapon tuner and grabbing him by his shirt collar, lifting him up and out of his contraption and glaring at him directly in the eye. "Did you have any _idea_ how important those guns were to me?! Did you know that those guns were a gift from my brother?! And now there's a GIANT. FUCKING. HOLE at the base of it!"

"Gianinni-san, what are you doing?!" Tsuna interjected from below them.

Tearing away from the frightening glare from Emilia , Gianinni looked down at Tsuna and sweatdropped.

"Didn't I say before? That my abilities were no match for my father's?" He admitted and Emilia dropped him unceremoniously back on his contraption (and Tsuna, earning a painful 'OUCH!' from him), her hand feeling a little tired from holding the chubby weapon tuner up in mid air for too long and took a few steps back, massaging her arm. Said weapon tuner grunted in pain before continuing his sentence.

"Besides, modification doesn't necessary mean improvement! Making it worse is also a type of modification!" He concluded and laughed out loud.

'_He's still joking about it!' _Tsuna mentally screamed.

"Don't get cocky…" Gokudera warned. He was now sitting on the floor, cross-legged and Reborn was standing beside him, killing aura dampened considerably.

"Keep talking like that and I'll make sure you never modify another weapon ever again." Emilia stopped rubbing her arm and glared an even deadlier glare at Gianinni.

"Can they be fixed?" Reborn asked Gianinni, who was sweating profusely under Emilia 's glare until he turned his attention to Reborn. When he shifted his weight to face the hitman, he didn't notice that he was causing Tsuna more pain. A distinctive yelp of pain from the brunette still underneath him was promptly overlooked. Emilia plonked herself onto Tsuna's bed, muttering something along the lines of 'my poor guns'.

"Yes… but it'll take some time." Gianinni hung his head.

The tension in the air disappeared with the appearance of Lambo slamming the coor open and demanding for his modified 10-year-bazooka.

"Don't just appear when you want your stuff, aho-shi." A tick mark appeared on Gokudera's forehead. Lambo ignored him and walked into the room and towards the silver-haired bomber.

"Whoever said 'dumb' is the dumb one." Lambo retorted and decided to stick a booger on Gokudera's arm, much to his disgust.

"Hey! God, that's revolting!" Gokudera immediately wiped the booger off and turned to Lambo with full intention of smacking him to kingdom come. He was not in a good mood, especially after his weapons got wrecked. Lambo seemed to have gotten a little shaken and backed away while doing a very redundant and childish action.

"BARRIER!" He crossed his arms in an 'X' sign before breaking out in cold sweat.

"Deflected!" Gokudera didn't take well to getting treated as a fool. He completely ignored it and gave Lambo a solid whack on the head. Of course, Lambo broke out into tears and reached for his bazooka. A 'psh' was heard from Gokudera as he turned away from Lambo.

"UWAAAAAAHHH!" Lambo cried and ran towards his purple bazooka that was leaning against the wall.

"HIIEEE! Stop it! Lambo!" Tsuna had just only managed to crawl out from under Gianinni's contraption and tried to grab Lambo but failed. That kid can run like a cheetah. "Argh! How did it turn out like this?!"

Lambo grabbed his bazooka and aimed it at Gokudera, unfortunately none of the others noticed, thinking that he aimed it at himself like he normally does. Well… except for Reborn who was probably just ignoring it. Chiaki and sat up from the bed and raised an eyebrow at the situation, thinking: _'again?'_

"The 10-year-bazooka?!" Tsuna freaked as he stood up, turning his head to Gianinni, "Gianinni-san, d-don't tell me you…"

"Of course I modified it."

**Boom! **


End file.
